


The Wolf and The Raven

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU Where Ignis and Gladiolus are loners, Brotherhood, Friendship, Ignis is slowly losing his vision, M/M, No daemons to worry about!, Very light suggestions of Gladnis, lone wanderers, there's Gladnis, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia scavenges the Leidan lands alone taking lone hunts and living off the land.Ignis Scientia lives alone in an abandoned barn in Leide where he grows potatoes, reads books, and rarely leaves his home.Ravens like wolves for some reason. They like to eat with them and not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've started another series! Yay! Give it a read and see if you like it!

Leide could be a harsh place to live in. In fact, the heat had become so unbeaable for most people that no one really inhabits the area. All that seem to remain were a few hunter outposts and a garage. Old barns and oil riggs were abandoned and, once prosperous, rugged farm lands no longer produced any kind of produce. Tourists normally drove past the dry lands in a hurry in hopes of not being caught in a sandstorm or any storm for that matter. There was really no point in Leide existing at this point except for mothers threating to take their misbehaving children. Most people thought that the gods should just sink it under water and let it be done with.

It was rare for anyone to think any differently. But one man saw solitude in Leide. His name was Gladiolus Amicitia. He was a hunter. A well known one at that. The veteran hunters always told of Gladiolus's battles and his victories over large behemoths to young rookies. He was easily one of the most respected hunters. Everyone wanted to meet the man himself but, he was never one to be found. Gladiolus was a lone hunter. He didn't work with others for reasons of his own and never slept in the company of others. It was unknown if he had a place to live or not. The only time anyone ever saw if him, if lucky enough to wake up early, was when he went by the Hammerhead garage. He would pick up a bounty or few and walk off into the dangerous sands known to take one too many lives.

No one was lucky this morning. Gladio picked up seven bounties to last him a week and turned in four to collect his bounty money and buy some essentials he needed. He left, giving his thanks to the shopkeeper and head mechanics, Cid and Cindy, for their business. Each time he walked away, they would wonder how anyone could go it alone. And in Leide of all places.

Gladiolus didn't care who felt sorry for him or anything along those lines. He just wanted to be left alone. In the desert land, nobody bothered him. There were no distractions, nothing to hold him down. Being alone was easy. Nobody else to feed or protect. It was just him and whatever the land provided. Like the sweet pepper he just found growing under a tree. 

His hands unraveled a sack holding varios veggies he'd been picking up every now and again.if he had enough produce, Gladio would treat himself to a nice campfire meal. In all honesty, it rarely happened. Some of the food spots he had marked would sometimes weild nothing but scorched plants. The sweet peppers, however, should be okay since they were under a tree providing shade.

In the distance from where Gladio stood, large garula could be seen tearing up a road and crushing a small yellow car. The multiple footsteps against the pavement was pretty loud and music to Gladio's ears.

On the back of the six foot, five inch man was a battle hardened greatsword. It had been with him through most of his life especially while he had been alone. The sword had saved his life countless times. He never knew what he do if it ever broke. All he knew, for now, was that it was needed to take down some good sized garula. The meat gained from this hunt would be rewarding.

"Looks like I'll be eating well tonight."

Gladio walked towards the garula. Every inch closer he got, he began to hear his stomach growl. He was mentally kicking himself for forgetting to eat breakfast. Sweet peppers for breakfast, then. It was his only option for now. He stopped, climbing up a rock with good height in case the aggressive garula saw him. Immediately, his battle ready hands took one of the sweet peppers he just picked up and tore the stem off. It smelled pleasant so it must not taste bad. He took one bite and wished it was cooked. He ate it anyways, knowing he needed something in his system before taking on one... two...three, four, five garula. Gladio pointed from far away, taking two more big bites of the pepper. One would do for now even though he was still hungry.

He continued on toward the targets, hoping this wouldn't take long. He pulled his giant sword off his back, picking up his pace. The first garula he attacked was separated from it's group. Gladio took the opportunity to slash away at it and took it down with ease. That left four. They were tricky. All of them bunched up together, surrounding Gladio terribly. Of course, the big guy wasn't threatened by this. He ducked from a right side tackle and sliced the legs of his attacker. Another one ran off just to come back around and try to rush Gladio. These things were smart which made the high bounty on them make sense. This one, he did an upward slash, taking away it's ability to see from one of it's eyes. While in pain and blind, it unknowingly rammed it's tusk into it's buddy. 

There were terrible squeals of pain coming from three of them. The fourth one pushed through the other three, catching Gladio off guard and hitting his side. He ran to the side of the garula he disabled earlier, using it as cover as he covered his fresh wound. Giving it a quick glance, it didn't look too serious but definitely painful as hell. He popped open a simple potion and let it partially heal him. The pain was still present but the wound closed up slightly. 

"That'll bruise up later."

Gladio rammed his greatsword through the head of the garula he used as a shield, leaving three left to take down. Excitement built up in him, knowing he was closer to getting fresh meat. He had to stop thinking about it because his stomach began to rumble again.

Gladio used the half blind garula to his advantage. He would get it's attention and then run toward the garula it had damaged before. Before long, Gladio was able to help take it down, leaving two left. One was already hurt but the other was still fresh. He tried his tactics from the last kill again but found the unharmed garula wouldn't fall for it. Though, the blinded garula would furiously swing it's tusk around, trying to hit him. It's actions were throwing the other one off, making it a two on one fight again. Gladio hacked away at the side of the cleaner garula, breaking through it's surface and wounding it with ease. Pay back for the wound it gave him. With a couple of nice slashes, he ended the blind garula by attacking it's blind side. 

Then there was one. Gladiolus stood face to face with the beast. Both of them had fresh side wounds and a little tired from the ongoing battle. They weren't cyborgs after all. Someone had to give, though, and it sure wasn't going to be Gladio. He charged, violently yelling in defiance. The massive garula took charge as well but was bested by Gladio and his scarred up sword. One downward slah to it's head and the battle was won. A nice gil reward was his but the real treat was the meat.

"Thanks for the goods, guys."

Gladio knelt down by the side of the beasts he just slayed. He pulled out a nice sharp knife and began the extraction of meat gold.

***

It was well past mid-day, pretty much getting dark. Gladio, with big sack of garula meat over his shoulder, made his way to a flat grounded Haven he caught site of in the distance. Nearby it was an abandoned barn, some kind of scrap metal yard, a large destroyed oil tank. And a beautiful patch of land covered in green. The area looked secure enough. No risk of nosey sabertusks trying to get a bite of his hard earned meal.

Gladiolus gathered nearby pieces of tree scraps to build his fire. He used some of the scrap metal pipes to build a rotisserie of sorts and a scrap piece of fencing to use as a rack. He anxiously pulled out the sweet peppers, some potatoes, and a bundle of mushrooms he had found along a rock formations in the western parts of Leide. He had never been in this northern area before but, it looked pretty nice. The view he had was one of the best he ever had. He was able to catch the sun as it set, watching it go down as he cooked up his meal.

He loved moments like this. It wasn't everyday he hot to experience this. Maybe it would be nice if he had someone to share it with but, why squander a moment that's just as well lived when by yourself.

"Mmm, mm! Smells good!"

Gladiolus looked at the mushrooms he had, noting their smell as awful. Nothing a little heat couldn't fix. Most things tasted better cooked. Mushrooms tend to be that thing. As he chopped up the mushrooms, he heard a noise. He looked around and thought nothing of it. The thought of a juicy garula steak clouded his mind and was ready to place the mushrooms on his makeshift grill.

"I wouldn't eat those mushrooms if I were you."

Gladio jumped to his feet and turned toward where he heard an accented voice. Was he just dreaming, or was there a man standing at the other end of the haven?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio learns he isn't the only one going it alone in Leide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! :)

"Aminita phalloides."

The strange accented man before Gladiolus stood tall. He didn't appear to be hostile but, one could never be sure. After all, this stranger was wearing a tan, hooded cape that concealed his entire body. The man could be packing a short sword or a knife. Possibly, even, a gun. The guy was wise not to step any closer but now he was speaking in another language that made Gladio take a step forward. His hearing was probably going bad on him or his comprehension of words was no good. Either way, he engaged this funny sounding man.

"Come again?"

"The mushroom you're about to cook. It's poisonous."

Gladio raised a confused eyebrow at the other's far away observation. 

"You the authority on mushrooms or something?"

The other returned his own look of confusion before continuing on his weird lecture on mushrooms.

"No. I just so happen to know that, that particular mushroom you were about to cook and consume is poisonous. It's sometimes referred as deathcap. Rightfully so, one of the old Kings of Lucis once ate a deathcap, mistakening it for an edible fungus."

Gladio waved his hands and motioned for the man to stop for a moment. This conversation is just strange.

"Hold up there. Who are you, exactly? Some kind of scholar?"

"No. What on Eos lead you to that conclusion?"

"I dunno. The foriegn accent, your attire, and maybe your random knowledge of mushrooms and Kings."

The other man's confusion only grew with Gladiolus's idea of a scholar. He removed his hood from his head, revealing his face at last. The new details only made Gladio's assumptions seem more real. His hair, despite being under a hood, was swept up and neat, he wore glasses like most intellectual people he's ever seen do, and he had an almost regal air to him. That might just be because he had nice posture and green eyes.

"My name is Ignis and I am not a scholar, I assure you."

"Oh yeah... Well, you could've fooled me."

They looked at one another, determining whether the other could be trusted or not. This Ignis guy seemed alright. Maybe he was just looking to humor or something. Gladio walked back to his little campfire, squatting before it and flipping over the veggies and meat before they burned. A good char never killed anyone. At least Gladio hoped not. Though he didn't like to, he was going to invite the other over for a meal. Hopefully it wouldn't be a mistake.

"Your uh... Welcome to join me."

"Oh... I couldn't possibly intrude."

Ignis took a small step back to show his decline. But Gladio had none of it.

"Your not intruding. I insist. Besides, I can't eat all of this meat by myself. As much as I'd like to, I can't."

Ignis adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He hesitated at first but ultimately decided to join Gladiolus. They were both squatting before the fire now. Gladio began his work on the next piece of garula then remembered the musrooms. Not a second was waisted for Ignis to resume his lecture.

"I wasn't kidding about those."

"Yeah... You were saying?"

"They're quite deadly. They posses amitoxin which is a rather unique toxin. It's thermostable."

"Huh. Meaning, what, exactly?" 

"Meaning, if you cook it over your flame, the effects of the amitoxin will not be reduced or dissapear. A simple bite contains enough toxin to kill you. The primary toxic constituent is a-amanitin."

"Uh... Meaning?"

"Meaning it causes hepatic and renal failure."

"...Meaning?"

"By the six. Meaning, it's fatal and can kill."

"Well shit."

Gladiolus threw the bundle as far off as he could, forgetting all about them. Ignis looked on, watching the mushrooms fly till he couldn't see them any longer. 

The night was pleasant enough. For the most part, they were silent as they ate the slabs of garula and border line burned vegetables. None of them complained, for a meal was a meal. Even as Ignis discarded his scraps, he was quiet. Not that it couldn't be helped. They were strangers to each other. Though this was the point we're Gladiolus had to part ways with his temporary companion seeing as he had nothing to offer, shelter wise. He had a tent at one time but, due to his immature carelessness at the time, he left it out for sabertusks to tear away at. Since then, he's had a hatred for the things.

Gladiolus and Ignis remained at the Haven, full from the miniature feast and wondering what was to come next. So Gladio finally spoke up before Ignis could.

"So... I kind of don't have a-"

"I noticed so, I would like to return the kind gesture and invite you over for tonight."

"Invite me over where?"

Ignis turned around, facing and pointing at the barn.

"That barn. It's where I live."

"You live in a barn? By yourself, I'm assuming?"

"Yes. You assume correctly. Follow me if you will."

He walked away leaving Gladiolus standing by himself. Admittedly, he felt weary about this Ignis guy again but, eating with him wasn't half bad. Didn't mean he wasn't planning something malicious. He could be leading him to his death for all Gladio knew. But if the worst doesn't happen then he would be passing up the rare opportunity of sleeping indoors.

So he followed Ignis to the barn. Right away, he noticed it wasn't as run down as he had thought it to be. The doors were supremely functional and not ready to fall apart, there was a small window at the very top, obviously installed to keep an eye on the surrounding area and the walls looked fortified through the inside. Clearly!y, this man has made several adjustments to keep himself safe. Smart. 

Ignis opened the left door and walked in. He gestured for the hesitant Gladio to come in assuring him he wasn't up to no good.

" I apologize for the mess. I've been busy of sort as of late that I haven't had time to tidy up. Uh, please, watch for books."

" Damn... This place is... Damn..."

The entire barn was divided up like a small house. What looked to be a kitchen was separated from the dinning area by a few bricks and building stones. Building stones were also in place to divide the kitchen from what looked to be a bedroom. There was a mattress, a shelf, a nightstand, a lamp and closet made from bricks and scrap metal. His living area was the rest of the space not being used and was loaded with books, files, paper pens and a decent looking couch. The whole bottom floor of the barn was lit with candled lamps. For living out here with worries of sandstorm and other natural disasters waiting to happen, it was a cozy looking pad.

Ignis, noticing the taller man observe his home, smiled and walked towards the couch. 

"I assure you, this couch is wonderfully comfortable."

"I have to ask but... Where?"

"Most of the building materials I found in this area. Everything else has comes from scrap hunts across Leide."

Gladio hardly ever got a chance to be wowed like this. The fact that someone was this damn resourceful was incredible. This Ignis guy wasn't half bad.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm afraid I'm quite tired. Thank you very much for the meal. It was delicious."

"Yeah. No problem. Thanks for letting me crash here for the night."

"It's my pleasure. Have a nice rest um..."

He forgot to tell him his name.

"Gladiolus."

"Ah. Gladiolus. Good night."

Ignis walked to his sleeping quarters after he finished blowing out all the lanterns, leaving only the one by the couch still burning. Gladio looked around the nearly darkened barn before laying himself on the couch. Most of his body fit, though his legs hung off the arm. He sighed, shifting his head so he wasn't facing the back rest. Several books were stacked by the corner, catching Gladio's interest. It had been forever since he had read a book. He picked one up, titled, The Gentleman's Guide to Duscae.

He had read through the whole sections before his eyes shut closed for the night. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring but, for now, Gladiolus enjoyed this peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night's events, Gladio resumes his hunts.

A natural wake-up growl had Gladiolus waking up. His eyes blinked profusely before adjusting to a small amount of morning light sneaking in through the roof of the barn he slept in. Along, loud yawn escaped him while he stretched high up toward the cielin. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, giving him the motion he needed to sit himself up on the couch. Gladio looked around, noticing the silence around him. Where was the other guy?

"Uh. Shit... His name... ... ... Ignis."

Once his feet touched the ground, Gladio hurled himself up and walked around the barn. The place was still as amazing as it was last night. A sweet, savory smell led him to the kitchen. A small note was placed on a tin foil covered plate stating the breakfast underneath was for Gladio. With an anticipating smile, he tore off the foil and was in breakfast ecstacy. Some of the fattier sections of the garula he had was cooked up in bacon strips accompanied by birdbeast eggs, an orange that could only be from Duscae, and two slices of toast slathered in butter. Everything smelled so damn good, Gladio didn't even bother to grab the fork neatly placed beside the plate. He dug in with his fingers, not caring if he was even breathing.

This was the best morning. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate off a clean ceramic plate. A wonderful note of brown sugar was detected on the bacon and Gladio just melted. If this Ignis guy really did cook this, then he was damn good. It was all the stuff Gladiolus liked in a breakfast.

Once he finished, he wiped his hands on his pants, never catching site of the cloth napkin in front of him. Gladio sighed, grateful for the meal and attempted to call out for the chef. Was he not here?

"I wonder where he-"

Gladio paused as he heard a voice. It wasn't accented. Maybe this really was just a trap. He stayed silent, trying to make out what was being said. Ignis boice broke through in a calm manner but the others were hectic and arrogant. Judging by the bragging comments, Gladio guessed they were young hunters acting like idiots.

"Let's teach this guy a lesson!"

"Yeah! That'll teach him to disobey a hunter!"

Ignis sighed, hopelessly and let his hands drop to his side.

"Well, getleman, I would have hoped to avoid nonsense altercations with you but... If you insist."

Gladio walked out just in time with the intention of sparing Ignis of any pain. Clearly, he ended up saving the two younger hunters. Because he had blocked Ignis from potential harm, the accented man ended up redirecting the throw of his knife to the side, barely grazing the hairs of one of the hunters. Everyone stood still in shock. The young hunters dropped their pistols and Gladio slowly turned around to see Ignis with a cool, stoic expression on his face. He turned back around, addressing the boys.

"I think you better scram before the next one does land."

They both nodded and ran away. Once the tension was gone, Gladio patted Ignis's back. Ignis only adjusted his glasses and walked back toward his barn. He turned back around, noticing Gladio with all of his belongings in hand. There was a tiny hint of sadness in his eyes, seeing as this !want they were parting ways.

"Leaving already?"

"Mm. Got six more hunts to take care of. Best get it done before those little punks take em from me."

"I see. Did you eat breakfast?" I used some of the meat you had. My apologies for not asking your permission."

"You kidding. Had you fucked it up, I would've been mad. That garula bacon... That was amazing."

Ignis adjusted his glasses again with a smile, pleased to hear the other like a portion of his breakfast. He was silent, staring at Gladio like he was about to commit the ultimate crime.

"You should be on your way. Sorry for keeping you. Good luck on your hunts."

"Hey, thanks. And I mean thank you for everything. Can't remember the last time I slept under a roof."

With that, Gladio walked away, abruptly ending his encounter with Ignis. As much as this guy was nice company, he rather do things on his own. That guy could really hold his own. He cooks, he improvises and throws a knife better than a thief. Gladio was clearly impressed with Ignis but soon found himself pushing him out of his mind to concentrate on the next hunt. The paper described the beasts as destructive, horned beasts. Dualhorns. It was estimated that there were two but to be prepared for more. The reward varied. Three thousand per horn that was brought back with limited damage. 

Dualhorns weren't typically too hard to bring down once there right skin was weakend. Gladio walked in the direction of Longwythe's Peak. The dualhorns were last seen near a former dirt road after terrorizing other hunters trying to gather supplies. They were most likely dead if they were fooling around with the horned beasts. Sometimes, these situations happen, typically because a rookie hunter misled their team and decided to play hero. One of the many good reasons why Gladio preferred to work alone. He could read a map, track, and survive better than the rest.

Gladiolus had been under the scorching sun for about four hours, entering mid-day already. He ran through a few stray sabertusks and a bottle of sunblock and water. Leide was an awful weather death trap. Times like these made Gladio question why he settled in Leide and not Duscae. He continued his treck, finally reaching one side of Longwythe's Peak. The dirt road had potholes and mounds of sand that could make any vehicle dead in an instant.

"Man, these dualhorns did a number."

There was a path of holes leading off the path. Eventually, they would come into Gladio's line of sight, but nothing yet. He tred carefully. Even though the lands were open, it was still possible to miss something blending into the sands and rocks. Dualhorns tend to be the same color as the boulders and small rock formations in the area. 

Like the one Gladiolus just leaned on for a quick breather.

"Shit!"

The dualhorn angrily shoved Gladio to the ground and growled with dominance. The original wound from the battle with the garula was still healing the rest of the way. The hit aggravated it, causing redness and, pretty soon, a fresh ugly bruise. Gladio scattered back to his feet, keeping eye contact with the wild beast. The dualhorn charged at him, Gladio barely rolling off to the side to avoid another hit. He grunted in pain, grasping his bruised side. The tenderness made every movement unbearable. 

He was finally able to equip his sword in his hands and waited for the dualhorn to strike once more. Another charge toward Gladio but this time, he was ready. His hands gripped the handle of his greatsword, readied his stance and released a great lash at the dualhorn, just above the horn that would secure Gladio's reward gil. The dualhorn dropped, skidding across the sandy ground. One down. But where were the rest.

Gladiolus sat himself down on the ground, checking on his wound. It reopended and the bruise was nasty. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his last potion. It never dawned on him he was nearly depleted of the things.

"And no Haven in sight... Guess I'm ll have to suck it up."

Time began to go slow as Gladio struggled along the path of holes. He had finally come across more dualhorns but his breathing was rugged and stamina depleting. Every breath Gladio took was a chore and he finally stopped, hoping he was out of the dualhorns' limited sight. This day went from good to bad quicker than Gladio devouring his breakfast. His stomach rumbled, sending his hands fumbling around his vegetable sack on his hip. Nothing but two sweet peppers and one last bushle of mushrooms.

"Huh. These damn things turned out to be poisonous."

He threw them as far as he could, watching them land beside the horned beasts. 

"Damn it... I'm screwed."

The dualhorn flinched and sniffed at the ground. It picked up the scent of the mushrooms and began to chew up the tops. Gladio grimaced as it did, not meaning to kill them by poison. He hated cheap deaths like that. Everything deserved to die with dignity and honor. 

After about an hour passed, Gladio scooted his way to a rock structure with a tip dipping so slightly it provided shade from the killer star. He snacked on his last sweet peppers then closed his eyes as he pressed his head against the giant rock. This had to be the shittiest end for anyone. No food, no books, no magazine with girls and beer. Gladio tried to fight the sleep that would certify him dead but the thought of that breakfast that Ignis made him calmed his mind and made him grateful that his final dinner was shared with Ignis. The man who swore he wasn't a scholar but Gladio was sure he was. And that breakfast. Man, that was breakfast fit for the gods. 

"Gladiolus?"

Gladio's eyes were pretty much closed. The voice sounded familiar but Gladio couldn't comprehend anymore.

"Gladiolus, can you hear me? Attempt to open your eyes if you can hear my voice."

His eyelids flickered slightly but shut completely afterwards. A coolness hit Gladiolus's forehead, sending an odd, yet, comforting chill down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! Nothing too bad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis comes to Gladio's aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to clear my mind! Here's the next chapter!

By the time Gladio opended his eyes, the sky had darkened and the stars twinkled over head. The area was enclosed, except for the opening dead ahead of himself. Gladio looked around in a blur, wondering where he was and how long he was out. There was a small crackling noise of a fire to his left and bodily movements to his right. A familiar hooded cape had Gladio shooting up quick and regrettably. A sharp pain shot through his abdomen, up to his chest. He winced and grunted in pain loudly, startling his sudden companion.

"Come now. Don't move. We've been over this two times already."

"Ow. What?"

Gladio looked down to where the pain came from. Bandages were percisely wrapped around him, with a cloth that began to feel cool. Amber eyes then set their sights on the other man who was busy loosening the gauze strips around his abdomen. He removed the cool cloth then finally returned his gaze to Gladio's. The glasses on his face reflected the light of the fire, giving him feirce look. The man had such a serious face, that the sight was making Gladiolus want to laugh. He tried his best to suppress but couldn't. His laughter was light but still painful to his ribs. 

Ignis was confused by the sudden action. He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

"As I've said before, try not to move or take deep breaths."

Gladio quieted his laughs, long enough to get a question out. Ignis was by the fire, stirring something in a pot above the flames.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well... Let's see... When I found you, I say you were insensate for about two hours. You woke up, spoke to me in a child-like manner and insisted on getting up and leaving. You were then out for three hours in which you awoke in pain. Another three hours and here we are."

"Huh. Here... Where is here, by the way?"

Gladio looked around again as Ignis scooped up a savory smelling liquid into a copper bowl. The smell was tantilizing and unique. Like nothing he'd ever took a whiff of before.

"We're in a sabertusk den. The only shelter I could find. The location of the barn is to far for me to drag you based on your weight and weather conditions. I've scouted this location before. There are several more dens about this area."

"Were there no sabertusks when you got here?"

Ignis raised his eyebrow slightly. He kneeled down next to Gladio with the bowl and spoon in hand. He scooped up some of the liquid and proceeded to spoon feed Gladiolus. He eyed the liquid for a moment before protesting the gesture.

"I can feed myself."

"I would suggest otherwise."

"It's feeding myself. How stressful can that be?"

"If you insist."

He put the spoon in the bowl, handing it the injured man. Gladio raised his arms, noting one side to be fine but the other moving up with ease but his stamina was low and he felt it. Fatigue set in as well. Ignis stared at him, taking the bowl back and respooning liquid back onto the spoon. Gladio wasnt feeling any of this. Having another man feed him was extremely awkward and just slightly degrading. 

Gladio leaned his head a little forward, meeting halfway with Ignis. The warm liquid hit his tongue and it tasted amazing. There was a hint of salt, beefy flavors along with some type of herb. The soup ran down Gladio's throat, feeling and tasting wonderful. It brought life to him like an hi-elixer in the middle of battle. 

After a while, Gladio didn't care that Ignis was feeding him. He took every serving with happiness. That was some damn good soup and Gladio wanted more. Ignis lifted the spoon to his mouth but was given a look.

"There's nothing on the spoon."

"Pardon?"

"Feeding me air now? There's nothing in the bowl."

Ignis looked down at the bowl that was empty. Gladio could see there was nothing, his companion on the other hand seemed to be having trouble noticing. The accented man shook his head and place the bowl beside him. He seemed to be embarrassed, scratching his head and clapping his hands together.

"I must be weary. Pay me no mind."

"Get some sleep then."

"Why? So you can attempt to escape?"

"Hey, no offense but, I work better alone."

"Of course. Had you been alone, you perhaps would have been dead."

"Would have or wouldn't have. Not my first near death experience. I'll manage."

"You're in no condition to leave."

Gladio slid himself up against the rock wall he sat against, despite the sharp pain. He looked around for his jacket and took hold of it clumsily off the floor. Bending down was a chore but not impossible. He struggled putting his jacket on but accomplished the task somehow. Ignis watched on, not phased by the taller man's need to prove he could go on injured.

Once he stepped out of the den, Gladio took in the night with a deep breathe starting a whole new round of pain. He began to cough, stirring a horrendous fit of misery through his chest and ribs. His hand grasped a boulder, trying to squeeze the life out of it as he lost his. He could faintly hear footsteps behind him and knew he would never hear the end of it. Ignis grabbed Gladio's arm on his good side and threw it around his shoulder. He walked him back inside their outdoor shelter and didn't say a word. Once sat him back down, he got to work, rebandaging his body and covering it with a whole new cool cloth he pulled out from a small ice chest Gladio never saw before.

Ignis looked on as the bigger man's cough died down to quivering like heaving. Gladio put his head down, cursing under his breath. The spectacled man went back to his little ice chest and pulled out a familiar sight of a potion. This whole time, he had one.

"Before you ask, I've been giving you potions every two hours. Your body doesn't respond to them simply because of your height and strength. Had you been two feet shorter, you'd probably take to these better. However, as you rest, the potion's effects slowly take affect and heal you."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Would you have listened?"

Gladio deviously smiled and gave up. So he was stuck with Ignis a little longer. The man still wasn't bad company and something in Gladio was kind relieved he was still in the company of another. While he was zoning out, Ignis was settling himself at the other end of the den. The place wasn't large but there was definitely room for four people. 

An hour had to pass while they were just sitting in silence. No one had tried to start up a conversation but at least there was no tension. Ignis had been reading through a book, occasionally putting it down to close his eyes for a brief moment. If he was tired, why didn't he just sleep. At one point, he notice Ignis stared at at the cieling forever.

Gladio tapped his finger anxiously and couldn't take the quietness any longer.

"You never answered me earlier."

Ignis turned his attention to Gladio, blankly. A blink or two and he looked interested.

"What question was that?"

"Any sabertusks when you got here?"

"Oh. I thought I had made that nonverbally clear."

"Yes not."

"Their bone marrow makes for an excellent broth. They're even said to have healing qualities according to one of the top scientists of our time."

"You killed the sabertusks?"

"Yes. How else would I get the bones?"

Gladio scrunched his face and recalled how Ignis did almost hit one of the rookie hunters with his knife. He must've had some kind of training for him to be able to take down a cackle of hyenas by himself. A scholarly martial art stuff, maybe? Ignis got up and looked outside.

"The sun is rising."

"Ever watch?"

"...no. I'm afraid not."

"We should go look then."

"Still trying to go it alone?"

"We, Ignis. Not, 'I'll go have a look'. If you've never seen the sunrise, then youre missing out on something special. It's a new day, new opportunities. Wouldn't you want to see how that all starts?"

Ignis looked back outside, not letting Gladio see how he was suddenly feeling. He did his best not to fall apart and let his inner turmoil slide away for a while. He looked back at Gladiolus then walked over to help him up. He swung his big arm around his shoulders again and lifted him up. Gladio took the assist and let Ignis guide him out of the den. He told his companion where to go, to get a decent look of the sun as it rose into the sky. Higher ground wasn't an option since climbing would further aggrivate his hurt side.

"Here is good."

Ignis let Gladio go, letting him stand on his own. They stood side by side, Ignis with his arms crossed against his chest and Gladio with his hands on his hips. There were no hills or structures blocking their sight. A young hue of orange began it's assent into the morning sky, wiping away the twinkling, dark cover. The small semi circle began to grow into a round, flaming circle with the promise of a splendid day. A light breeze blew cool air through their hair, revealing the fresh scent of Eos. Ignis couldn't keep his eyes off the morning sun as it truly did bring about the start of a promising day. A small smile formed on his lips. Simply breathtaking.

Gladio smiled as he watch Ignis behold the morning. Despite telling Ignis of what he was missing out on, he began to see what he, himself, was missing.To experience this moment alone was something not everyone got yo do. Watching the sunrise could do a lot to a man but, watching it in good company. That was even better. Getting to share a moment that was becoming routine, was lightening and humbling. But if he was going to accept Ignis's temporary help, it would take some getting used to.

"Nice, huh?"

Ignis cleared his throat after gawking for so long. 

"It's beautiful. Nice is an awful understatement to the true beauty we are beholding now."

"Haha. If you say so."

"Ive certainly been missing out."

"We should do this again sometime."

Ignis eyed Gladio, possibly taking that suggestion the wrong way. He chuckled at Ignis's awkward expression and playfully smack his shoulder. 

Gladio wasn't too sure how he was going to scrap up his remaining hunts but he'd find a way. He still need those horns from his last hunt.

"Hey Ignis?"

"Yes."

"If you're going to stick around..."

Ignis took out a few papers and showed them to Gladio.

"Say no more. I'll help you with the hunts till you're healed up. If you still insist on being on your ow, then I'll leave your company once your wound has healed."

"Snoop much?"

"Next time I'll let them fly away while you struggle to breathe."

"Geez. Someone's sassy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hunt with a touch of awkwardness.

The day had been long for Gladiolus. He walked slow, and was forced to sit out of the rest of his dualhorn bounty. Ignis had helped him out, as he said he would and, dmn, was he good at it. The man had killed a total of seven dualhorns, all by constant dodging and long distance attacks. He had two silver knives with ancient glyphs and skulls etched into them. They glided through the air with percision and accuracy. It wasn't a weapon Gladio would choose for hunting, seeing as to how Ignis always had to quickly pluck them out of the beasts but, he made that look like he was stealing candy from a baby. 

Gladio wasn't going to lie. He was very impressed with Ignis's ability to defeat the dualhorns. Seeing the way he would flip and jump was almost too much to handle, though. How does one stretch the way he did without breaking in half? How was it even possible to bend the way he did? There was also his gymnastic ability of jumping over the dualhorns, using their backs as a way to get behind them. The man was vertical for a split second before landing and slashing away with the daggers he used with percision. 

He slayed every dualhorn in the area. They were a little far from Gladio, which was good to Ignis so he didn't risk further injury. Even though Gladio excepted the accented man's help, he was still not use to sitting on the sidelines. Sometimes, he had the urge to join Ignis. Tempting as it was, Gladio knew he wasn't in the best of conditions. Long sighs and fidgeting were all he could do, even as Ignis walked back to the rock he left the taller man at. The bag Gladio had given the other was definitely filled with horns ready to be exchanged for gil. 

"Took you long enough."

"Apologies. The sand can be quite challenging to maneuver through."

"Looked like fun, out there. Maybe next hunt, I'll join you."

"Depends on your condition."

"I'll be good to go by the time the next one comes around. Speaking of, look over there."

Ignis turned around after setting down the horns with his own backpack and Gladio. Two more dualhorns were walking by from their six and three o'clock. Ignis had seemed locked on to both of the creatures. At least that's what Gladio thought. Ignis walked toward the dualhorn from his six o'clock, without acknowledging the other. Knowing Ignis for this short amount of time, it was probably some kind of trick up his sleeve.

It was kind of thrilling to see what he had planned but, once the dualhorn came charging in from the side, Gladio yelled out to Ignis who seemed dead set on the other beast. Thankfully, his voice alerted him and Ignis back flipped before getting speared by the dualhorn. Ignis quickly adjusted his glasses and threw a dagger at the eye of the beast he intended on attacking first. As it growled in pain, he plucked the knife and threw the set of daggers at the dualhorn turning back around for another charge. Gladio desperately wanted to help him. Even if Ignis was handling himself well after his little slip up, the fight was so close. It was hard to stay seated. Gladiolus slid off the rock, wincing at the small sharp jab of pain that poked at his side. 

"Stay there, Gladio!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm helping... You...."

One dualhorn dropped after Ignis rolled underneath it and rammed his knife up into the creature. A swift crawl out from under the falling lifeless animal and Ignis was throwing his knives to the center of the dualhorn's head. The thing dropped head first, sliding the rest of the way, just stopping a foot before Ignis. 

The two men were silent for a moment. Gladio frozen from what he just witnessed and Ignis brushing of sand from his pants and hooded cape he traveled in. With one of his knives, Ignis began a meticulous sawing of the horns. The cuts were clean and percise. His care and attention made for a smooth base, sure to please the artisans who purchased the horns. Gladio observed the horn in awe. But, one thing still left Gladio a bit puzzled. 

"So, what? Slip up earlier?"

"Pardon?"

"With the last two dualhorns. Did you not see that one you're working on coming?"

"I did... It was a simple miscalculation of it's... Distance."

"If you say so. Just be careful next time. Don't wanna end up like me."

Gladio dropped the subject and chuckled lightly from his last comment. Ignis just shrugged it off and presented the last horn to gladio. This hunt was finally completed and the rest of the day was dedicated to finding the next hunt location. 

Every now and again, Ignis would help Gladio walk around the rough terrain of Leide. For a man, he was gentle with his touch. Though, his face would show discomfort from time to time. It was either Gladio's weight or the contact the two were making. It was something Ignis wasn't use to. And Gladiolus would never say it out loud but, Ignis had a nice face. His jawline was clean and smooth and those green eyes could possibly make any girl melt. Hell, he was enchanted by those green orbs that he couldn't help but stare while there arms were locked. Sensing the gaze, Ignis began to blink profusely. 

"Gladio? Why won't you stop staring at me?"

"What?"

"It's rude to starrr-"

A pipe, barely peeking from out of the ground, conveniently tripped both of them, causing Ignis to quickly react and break Gladio's fall. It still hurt but not as bad had Ignis not find his way underneath him. Gladio kept himself from completely squashing the smaller man and kept himself propped up with his hands. From the bottom, Ignis had a magnificent view of such a built, toned, in-shape man. The tattoo he possessed was an amazing piece of work that fit each cut on his body perfectly. And from the top view, Gladio was taking in his intellectual look with a hint of stoicism. There was a sudden shift in his body as he looked at the smaller man. It felt like a nauseating feeling but, oddly a pleasant flow of whatever. 

"Gladio?"

He looked into those eyes a little longer, still entranced by them. 

"Gladio!"

"Yeah."

"Is something... Arousing you?"

Ignis was blushing and Gladio realized what had happened down below. He slowly moved aside to allow Ignis to escape from under Gladio. The two brushed themselves off before Ignis helped Gladio to his feet. They didn't speak for the majority of their search except for Gladio's awkward laughing when he'd lose his footing. Eventually, Ignis just helped him walk again.

They reached a haven near the old abandoned mine. The hour was getting late and Gladio hoped the next hunt wouldn't be around the area. Too many loose objects laying around that could prove hazardous. Even though they didn't have much for food except for whatever preserved garula Ignis was able to salvage before it spoiled. Ignis spared one of his matches to create a fire with dead grass and twigs from small trees. Ignis, due to habit, began to prep everything and cook. He had pouches of spices in his bag which he used to season the meats. Everything smelled so damn good.

Gladio sat up straight, in less pain than the day before. The potions were helping, slowly but surely, just as Ignis had said. If he wasn't a scholar then, maybe, he was a doctor. 

"Were you a doctor?"

"No. I just have some knowledge in emergency medical situations."

"A scholar it is then."

"If you insist."

Ignis smiled briefly before plating the meat in a plastic container for Gladio to eat out of. He took the food and the two ate in silence. The sun began to set and Ignis took notice. He got up from the ground he sat on and walked toward the edge of the haven. 

"It's... It's been too long since I've watched the sun set. The beauty of it... I..."

"Enough to make a grown man cry, huh?"

"Mock me if you will-"

"I'm not. Trust me. I'm not."

Gladio stood up and joined Ignis at his side, with reasonable space between. Didn't want the moment to get odd again. He watched the glowing sun's descension for a while, taking in the colors in the sky. The moon began it's shimmering show and the stars came out to play. Gladio then turned to see how Ignis was taking it in when he noticed the usually spectacled man without his glasses on. Tears were trickling down his cheeks, silently. Someone crying was something Gladio never dealt with. He didn't think his little saying would be taken literally.

"Ignis. If you, uh, want to talk about, uh, whatever, you know... Troubles you, you can do that. Just so you know... Yeah."

The other man didn't respond for a while. He just wiped away his tears and put his glasses back on, turning his head to face Gladio. Those sea green eyes Gladio kept losing himself in, caught his full attention. He said he'd listen, and he meant it.

"I thought I could do this alone. In truth, I've never been one for solidarity... But... If I tell you what troubles me, you'll not think the same of me."

"Try me."

"Whatever it is you do think of me, push it aside. I'm nothing."

"And who's the asshole that beat that stupidity in your head?"

"You make light of this but, I assure you, you'll see that I am nothing."

"Then I'll tell you again. Try me."

They kept their eyes locked on to one another. Ignis sighed shakily, ready to burst out in tears again. He took in a deep breathe and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was typing out this chapter the other day but, my tablet erased it when I was almost done!!!! So I waited a day and rewrote this chapter! So I hope it's good!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the raven flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a "flashback" chapter of sorts! All about Iggy!

The rising sun burned through sheer curtains, kissing the soft skin of Ignis. He had been up for two hours. His mind was fixated on the problem that kept him from going to work for a week. 

Ignis loved to work. It was a wonderful way to make himself productive. The family he worked for was pleasant and treated him kindly. He had grown fond of the only child of the patriarch and, along the way, became the mother he needed. Noctis, was the young man's name. He was quiet, always sleepy, and despised vegetables. He was growing into a fine young man and Ignis knew he contributed to that. 

He advised Noctis and his father for ten years, starting off in his teens. Many business leaders would try to buy him off. They tried bribery, seductry, and force but, his loyalty to Noctis would never break. After a while, the harrassment stopped and life with one of the most prominent families became the most blissful part of Ignis's life. He flourished in his studies, graduated from a top school for the gifted and talented and received offers from military leaders from around the world. He declined the offers and continued on with his education as he worked with Noctis. 

One day, the young man, who had no friends for the majority of his childhood, came to Ignis with another young man. A blue eyed, blond who's name was Prompto. He was quite the energetic boy. His smiles brought a whole new light to Noctis and in turn delighted Ignis. And though it looked like Noct was making it fine on his own, Ignis was still needed for the business aspect of their lives. The addition of Prompto brought out an ugly feeling in Ignis. He couldn't understand why Prompto's presence would make him feel bitter, as if he were stealing the only person he ever loved.

And when Ignis found that he loved Noctis, he became nervous around his younger charge. He was at a crossroads and he wasn't sure of which way to go. There was no way of knowing how Noctis felt unless he confessed but, if he did so, what would happen? What would be the consequences? It was bad enough Noctis's father was asking Ignis to find his son a wife. The feelings were risky. However, Ignis was always ready for a challenge. With the exception of the bomb Noctis dropped.

"I want to run away with Prompto."

Ignis had dropped the spoon in his, into the bowl of bisque he had prepared for a late dinner. The news was sudden and, admittedly, not something Ignis wanted to hear. The words, run away, made him freeze but Prompto's name shattered his heart. He adjusted his glasses with shaky hands, leaving Noctis worried and nervous when Ignis had said nothing.

"What's to become of your line? You have responsibilities here. You can't just run away-"

"Not right away, Ignis."

"You just can't..."

"Ignis, I-"

"I love you."

"What!?"

Ignis remained silent once more, incapable of looking the young man in the eyes. Instead he abruptly left the table and walked toward the living room. Noctis followed, quickly catching up to Ignis and turning him around to face him. They were both on the verge of crying. 

"How can you- why are you barely telling me this!? I can't just drop my feelings for Prompto and go with you!"

"I didn't expect you too."

"Then why-"

"Because, truth of the matter, I've feared what the consequences may be, not for me, but for you. Your father wants a grandchild, you want to run away... I love you but I know... I know it's too late... And I will not try to destroy what you've built with Prompto. He's a wonderful young man. Just like you..."

It wasn't easy for Ignis to just let it all go. Had he understood his heart from the beginning, he would've confessed sooner. It could've been him running away with Noctis. But it was, indeed, too late. 

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis and he couldn't resist returning the kind gesture. Even with this, it still hurt so bad. Noctis gave his all to Prompto, and rightfully so. Ignis would continue to serve Noctis, no matter the circumstance. He still loved him but he made certain to keep it concealed behind his shattered heart.

They would think things couldn't get worse but, they did. Ignis was sitting up in his bed, awake for two hours already. The sun rose higer, bringing a warm, sunny light into the room. It shined on a problem that Ignis never touched on. His vision. For some time, he had to live with the small imperfections of his vision. He knew was near sighted but, lately, he had notice the blur become more intense, as if someone was covering his eyes with gauze or a blanket. Even with new lense perscriptions, the issue was worsening. 

A doctor's appointment was necessary but, eventually, word would come back to his boss which meant Noctis would find out. The last thing he wanted was to worry him as the young man planned his get away. So he made himself seem in denial if having any problems and avoided the optometrist s at all costs.

He needed the help because, this morning, the blurriness made it hard to distinguish anything. He would swear he saw flashes of lights or specs of what looked like ash. Once he put his glasses on, the fuzziness settled but he still noticed the affects of what was going to be a loss of vision. Maybe a temporary inhibitor. Or perhaps worse. 

Who was he fooling? He knew this was going to end badly. His work was slow. He couldn't read the documents given, type the words on the computers like he use to, he could cook but with too many mistakes. Here was trouble with depth perception and peripherals. Everyday life was becoming challenging and everyone could see it. 

Then came the night that would change his life. While Noctis drove, with Ignis in the passengers seat, to pick up Prompto, Ignis threw out an idea that had the younger of the two pull over.

"Perhaps I should run away as well..."

"Wha-"

"I here Leide is pretty isolated."

"And a death trap. Are you serious!? That place is dangerous!"

"I'm ready to be on my own."

Noctis sighed heavily, rammed his head on the steering wheel and pulled Ignis by the collar of his dress shirt.

"You think I don't know about your eyes!? Everyone's been talking and it pisses me off! I know it's daunting staying but, how are you going to help yourself when you're all alone!?! What if something happens to you!? What if... What if something hurts you?"

"I can take care of myself..."

"... Come with us."

"No... I know you mean well but... I can't..."

"Ignis... I'll stay."

"Absolutely not. You're running away, and that's final."

Noctis smiled softly as his tears ran down his cheeks like a river. Ignis turned to Noctis, wiping away the drops trickling down his cheeks and cupping his face. Ignis shared a smile with him and leaned in close. He felt no guilt for pressing his lips against the other's. Noctis didn't fight it, making this send off even more painful. The younger deepend the kiss, taking the life out of Ignis.

Once the kiss finished, for what seemed like eternity, the drive to Prompto continued. When they finally reached him at the border, Ignis got out with just one packed bag for himself. He greeted Prompto respectfully, not feeling as I'll toward him. He was happy for both of them and only wished the young man with the camera a happy life and to take good care of Noctis.

"You're a lucky man, Prompto."

"Uh, haha... Thanks. Um... Good luck Ignis. Be safe out there."

"I will. Thank you."

He patted Prompto on the back and eyed Noctis in the car. They nodded at one another in farewell. Ignis held back the tears till the car was out of sight. He kept telling himself he was ready to be alone even as he snuck pass security at the border leading into Leide.

Several years flew by and Ignis was getting through okay. His vision was at a hault, making his previous problems all he had to worry about. He had gathered many old books he found across the lands, metals, foods, and discovered a green thumb he didn't think he had. Then came the abandoned barn he would call home. It was spacious and sturdy despite it's abandoned nature.

All of the work put into the barn and his flourishing potato garden renewed Ignis's mind. No longer did he think of Noctis and his love for him. If he did remember, it was usually for a split second. the solidarity of the whole thing brought peace to him but, something always felt so off.

Month went by and the degradation of his eyes continued once more. He would have moment of extreme blurriness and moments where everything just looked covered be darkness. Specs of ash appeared again and anxiety began to form in Ignis. He feared going blind alone. 

But still he thought he could go it alone. 

*****

"Then I met you..."

Gladio remained silent, in awe of the story. He rubbed his hands together the clasped them on Ignis's shoulders. Caught off guard, Ignis yelped and flinched. He was eye to eye with Gladiolus now, sincerity flying out of those Amber eyes of his.

"You're not blind yet."

"But I will be."

"And you're not useless."

"I will be."

"You haven't given up either. Those stuck up assholes from the city may have been little shits toward you, but you were the best of them. Everything you went through, but you still made it."

"For how long, though? Once I go blind, that's it. I'll be of no use to you. I might as well just..."

"What? Die? Kill yourself? What? If you're just going to give up, then here's your chance."

Gladio turned Ignis to face the edge of the haven. Though it wasn't extremely high off the ground the fall could still be damaging. Ignis looked away but Gladio forced his head to look the back the ground below them.

"Jump. Fall on your head or something. You want to just sit there and keep throwing yourself a little pity party, do it in the next life. You kept trying to tell yourself you could it alone but you can't. And you know it."

"And you'd know, right? You who works better alone yet, here we are."

"Yeah. Here we are. Cause at least I can face the facts that I need help and that help is supposed to be you."

Ignis felt a nervous sensation build up from Gladio's words. Knowing that he's going blind and yet, he still felt he could help him. 

"You gonna jump?"

"...No."

Gladio let go and took a small step back. Content with this, Gladiolus helped himself back to the center of the haven.

"Gladio."

"Yeah?"

"...despite... What may happen or... Will happen. I would remain by your side for however long you need me."

"Good. Cause this shit hurts."

With a small bit of closer, Ignis joined Gladio at the center, watching the changing sky from were he sat himself. 

"You ready for the next hunt?"

Gladio smiled, stretching his arms and yawning.

"I'm ready."

"Hey, maybe next story you can tell me where you got bad ass aim with those knives."

Ignis shook his head and smiled, hanging his head down in sweet surrender. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulder. He took a much needed deep breathe and exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a hint of Promptis! Hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter! About time! Hehe! :)

The day was young still for Gladiolus and Ignis. They trecked through lead following Gladio's map to the point of the next hunt. The pain on Gladio's side wasn't as tremendous as before but, a simple mistep or too deep of breath would bring about higher levels of pain. Even though Gladio wouldn't want to, Ignis would have him take a break from time to time to make sure he didn't over exhaust himself or cause further injury. In truth, Gladio was happy to catch a breather. He was ready for the next hunt.

Four, tall anak. Three calves and a stag. The problem with them was their need for destruction or, at least with the colts. They hung around the main road leading to Duscae just west of Hammerhead. Gladio was pretty familiar with Leide so, finding out where they were and how to get to the road wasn't a problem. Ignis was good at reading a map and keeping track of time and his environment. He was handy to have around.

"You should rest up before we cross the road to the other side."

"That's okay. I can keep going."

"Gladio?"

"Really. I'm good."

"It wasn't a question."

"Yeah? And I said I was- ow! What the fuck?"

Ignis kicked Gladio's shin, causing the larger man to reach for his newly throbbing leg. Seizing the opportunity, Ignis pushed him down onto a broken off, concrete slab. Judging by it's thickness, it was thick enough, and sturdy enough, to keep the big guy up for a nice rest.

"Apologies but, youre stubborn and you need to rest. Especially if you insist on fighting an anak."

"Not like I need your permission. Sheesh."

"You don't. But you do need energy and assistance. 

"Look who's talking. I see you struggling sometimes."

Ignis fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose. He eyed Gladio, not arguing with that fact. He's going blind and Gladio has a rib injury that's healing slowly but surely with potions. Two broken down guys about to fight creatures that are quite intelligent.

They would need a plan and Ignis had one for sure. From the book he read on wildlife, he remembered reading about the fragility of an anak's neck. Though it gave the creatures height and a reach advantage, it was open, exposed, and, with enough force or too many hits, easy to break. Fighting four with Gladio still a bit of a wreck would most likely drag out the battle.

Gladio glared at Ignis who administered a potion to him. He softened his gaze as he noticed a genuine look of concern behind those clean glasses. He couldn't be too worried about him. That be kind of ridiculous.

"We should approach the anak with caution. Calves tend to be rowdy. These in particular are rebellious as it is. The paper stated that they were destructive and terrorizing passing cars. Many casualties, and three deaths. I can imagine the stag will feel threatened once we get in close."

"Approach with caution, don't do anything stupid and put the kids in their place. Got it."

"Are you sure? We'll have to think defense instead of offense. Do that and there should be little to no damage dealt to us."

"I got it. Ain't my first rodeo, you know."

Ignis stared at Gladio, uncertain if he should let him go in to this hunt in his condition. He was sure he could get it done alone but, having the help would make this go smoother. His help was injured. Placing his life in danger would be stupid and guilt would rise up in Ignis's mind if something happened to Gladio.

"Hey Ignis?"

"What is it?"

"Mind if I call you Iggy? Can't be the only one who gets a short version of their name."

"You're shortening my name by one letter."

"Iggy it is."

"Sure..."

They both observed past the road, watching the young anak calves eat leaves from a tree. The stag was resting under it, observing it's own surroundings. The creatures looked do peaceful. It was hard to believe they were culprits to horrible injuries and deaths. 

Gladio let out a content sigh as he let his head hang low in a resting position. Ignis placed his hand on his back, uncertain if he was short of breath. His hand had reassurance and care to it. Ignis was a gentle individual, even if his kicks were fierce. Gladio gave a side glance, smiling mischievously at the one squatting beside him.

"Worry much?"

"Yes."

Gladio laughed, sitting up straight to get a better view of Ignis. His presence was certainly changing his life. Even though Gladio was prideful on his loneful kind of life, he was feeling less and less like he had to settle for loneliness. Ignis wasn't the only one with a sad story after all. Ignis, with that stalwart hand on Gladio's back and the other on his hip made him look attractive. Funny, since Gladio was always certain he had a thing for girls. He was always the first to admit he was a boobs kind of guy but, this sight was beating any girl he had ever held or touched.

The funny feelings were returning. The longer Gladio stared, the more nervous Ignis got. Gladio looked away before another awkward moment showed up. 

"I'm fine by the way. Don't think I'm going to die anytime soon."

Gladio spoke in a confident manner in hopes that Ignis would move his damn hand away. He didn't. His mind began slipping as to what that hand could do besides handle knives with perfect percision. Another sigh but this time with stress and uneasiness. Why was the man so damn attractive?

Ignis looked back toward the anak, patting Gladio's shoulder so he could get the hint. One of the calves had crossed the street to their side, not noticing them but definitely giving Ignis the idea to flank it from behind the large rock formations it was around. Gladio still wasn't getting the message from the shoulder patting.

"Galdio!"

""What?"

"Can you not take a hint? That anak has crossed the road. It's the perfect opportunity to strike while it's alone."

"Patting my shoulder was supposed to hint at that? That some kind of hidden- Iggy?"

Ignis walked cautiously in the direction of the anak. All he had to do was climb up the rock and tear at the neck quickly or, stat low and take it out from the legs first and then hit a vital part of it's body. His steps were light as if he were stepping on clouds. Gladio, getting up as quickly as possible, followed Ignis, catching up to him. He smacked his arm, gathering his attention. He awaited for some kind of plan but all Ignis did was point to the rock. Gladio shrugged his shoulders, making the other roll his eyes.

"Go toward the rock.... Stay low... I'll climb up and attack it's neck from there.... ... You immobilize it's legs so we can take it out quicker."

"That it?"

"Yes? Can you handle that?"

"Yeah. If your sight goes out on you, then just stay low on that rock. Got it?"

"Be careful."

Before Ignis could walk off, Gladio yanked him back by his arm, getting him way too close to the taller man's face.

"Got it, iggy.?"

Ignis nodded his head and was set free. He fixed the hood of his cape over his head and walked off, Gladio trailing behind him. Both were stealthy, the most Gladio's been in a long time. 

Once Ignis was up on the highest part of the rock and Gladio was hidden around a stubborn of it, they waited. The anak was close, but not close enough for a clean kill. They both readied their weapons. They stayed in place for about an hour as the calf ate. Two minutes later and Gladio accidentally kicked a rock. Both the calf and Ignis were alerted but, surprisingly, it didn't run off. Instead, it cautiously walked toward the rock they were at. Gladio gripped his sword with excitement and anticipation, ready to bring the destructive calf to it's knees. He looked up, waiting for the nod but saw, instead, Ignis standing tall with a hand extended to the young creature. It was shy, for one, and sort of cute. Gladio eased up on his grip and watched as the anak sniffed Ignis's hand. With the other, Ignis patted the calf gently and stroked its face. He smiled softly as it began to cuddle in his palms.

"Iggy."

Gladio whispered loudly for him but only got shushed. He snickered but kept looking on. It was one of the greatest things he had ever seen in his life. From his time hunting, Gladio had never seen a person interact with the wildlife. Ignis gave it a lot of affection, earning a happy noise from the calf. 

Gladio saw it was harmless.

"Do you think they're attacking out of aggitation?"

Gladio looked to Ignis.

"It's possible. Anak can be hostile when they feel threatend. That tends to happen when their territory is invaded. Perhaps someone or something is antagonizing them?"

Gladio joined in petting the young anak while thinking. Most hunters were pretty respectful toward the wildlife. There was the occasional asshole but, it had been a while. Gladio liked to remind people that they were living things too. 

"We could camp somewhere around here and keep an eye out."

Ignis was trying to reply but the calf was licking away at his face. The man was pushed down by the creatures force, laughing at the slimy sensation. The calf stopped, alerted by the call of from the stag. It ran back, across the street, to the tree that it dined at earlier. Ignis climbed down, joining Gladio.

"Good idea. A few paces back should do the trick."

Gladiolus couldn't take his eyes off Ignis's face. One side was slobbered and he looked happy. His expressions were typically neutral, with the exception of his crying some hours back. It was as if he had a renewed sense of life. At least, that's how Gladio felt with Ignis with him. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a dark blue handkerchief and handing it to Ignis.

"Thank you."

"That looked like fun."

"Well, it was absolutely terrifying but, it was incredible to be able to garner the trust of a wild beast."

"You got my trust."

"Oh?"

Ignis was taken back by that comment and a knotted feeling arose in his stomach. By the gods, why? He was looking at Gladio's muscles once again, admiring how firm they looked. Probably capable of keeping anything pinned down to the ground. Or lifting things up. Ignis cleared his throat, too loudly for his liking and adjusted his glasses.

"Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Find a haven. Let's go."

"Sure, captain."

Gladio let Ignis lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The anak shall remain alive!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cause of the anak anxiety is revealed, and so are some feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I take a while to upload things! My schedule has been kind of odd lately so I do what I can when I can! But, here's chapter 8! Yay! :)

Gladio started the campfire as Ignis picked sweet peppers and potatoes from around the haven. He was determined to convince Gladiolus that he could cook a tasty meal out of just the two ingredients that grew in abundance around them. The big guy wasn't buying it but he was willing to see what the smarty pants could whip up.

After the anak incident, the guys decided to head for a nearby haven to keep watch of the peaceful creatures. Something or someone must have been harassing them if they were being vicious towards random travelers. Gladio told Ignis of his plan to keep watch all night but, Ignis declined. He, too, wanted to help keep watch. What didn't help was his fit of blurriness. At first, as they made their way toward their present location, Ignis was able to hide his problem. He knew Leidan grounds were tricky and stepped with caution. Then he started to look foolish. However, Gladio didn't notice until he was talking and realized Ignis was days behind him.

The blur eventually faded but not Gladio's decision. That's when Ignis brought up dinner and how he could make something out of peppers and potatoes. So he felt useful once more. After making the rounds around the haven, Ignis was back, also securing a few stray basil leaves for added flavors. Gladio set up the small scrap grate Ignis brought along and sat down next to Ignis as he prepared everything. He chopped up the potatoes and diced up the sweet peppers.

"Don't sweet peppers have four of those humps at the bottom?"

Ignis smiles, ready for a pepper session.

"Yes. Some of them do. Those would be female sweet peppers. If you would believe it, they even have a central placenta where the seeds are born."

"Uh... I had no idea."

"Most wouldn't think it makes a difference, but it does. Female peppers are sweeter and much better in salads in a raw state. The males on the other hand, are excellent for cooking, which is why I only picked those with three bumps at the bottom."

"...say humps."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"... Humps."

Gladio stared at Ignis like he was some kind of masterpiece. Then he grinned and chuckled, causing Ignis to throw a scrap of pepper at him. He continued on while asking Gladio to pull out his copper bowl from his backpack. He used this as a pot and cooked the veggies, adding water from a bottle he carried around. Was there nothing this guy didn't pack into his backpack?

The food smelled surprisingly delicious and the added basil enhanced that. As the boiling began to rage, Ignis removed his copper bowl to let the food cool down a bit. Gladio's mouth was watering so bad, he had to wipe his chin of possible saliva drooling down. He knew it was time to Chow down once Ignis handed him a spoon. Gladio helped himself, scooting closer to Ignis so he wouldn't have to reach too far for his food. 

Gulping, slurping, and burping were the sounds coming from Gladio. Ignis would take spoonfuls every now and again but watching the other guy became more interesting. He was enjoying the meal he cooked. Ignis took joy in that. All of his bodily noises were taken as compliments. Ignis took two more spoonfuls before surrendering the rest to Gladio. There was no hesitation, the man took it all.

For what only seemed like a second, Gladiolus devoured the rest of the veggies followed by him cleaning everything up. Ignis watched the anak through blurred darkness, hoping to catch sight of something before Gladio tried to make him go to sleep. The creatures were quietly lying about, some asleep, others gazing about. Nothing bothered them except for passing flies or any other unruly bug.

“How you holding up?”

“I'm fi- “

Ignis turned around to a shirtless Gladio. His bandages were in his hands, slightly dirty and, thankfully, not bloody. The bruise he had was dwindling down to a medium sized, yellowish circle. The amount of rest from earlier in the day must've allowed the potion to work quicker. He's a healthy man. That was apparent just by looking at him. As Gladio stepped closer, Ignis noticed his vision in his left eye leave him. He shut his eyes and opened them to a big hand reaching for his face. 

Gladio removed the glasses from Ignis's face, using his thumb and index finger to open his eye. The sudden contact sent a shiver down his spine and a large nauseas feeling building up in his stomach. Gladio examined the other eye then took a step back. He sighed, earning a worried look from Ignis.

“What is it?”

“Hunters.”

“Pardon?”

Gladio pointed behind Ignis, toward the anak. Ignis turned, catching sight of two led lights. From what he could gather, these two hunters Gladio pointed out made their way to the tree the anak were eating from. A bright light like that would bother anyone's eyes. Put young anak calves instead of people and you get grouchy, moody kids. The hunters climbed up the tree with something in their hands. The small details were better left to Gladio at the moment.

“Gladio. Are those hunters carrying something?”

“Yeah. But not for long. You stay here.”

“No. I'll go with you.”

“Just stay here. They're hunters I can handle them.”

“Gladio- “ 

Gladiolus walked off, slipping his jacket back on and attaching his sword to the straps he had on the back of his jacket. He hated young hunters. All they ever did was cause trouble and take forever to mature. 

The hunters up in the tree were throwing rocks at the anak. No wonder they were aggravated. They we're aiming for their heads. Bad aim had the rocks hitting their bodies. It wasn't doing serious damage but that's when they began to get destructive and try to knock the hunters out of the trees. The unfortunate injuries could be avoided if these two assholes weren't in the picture. Gladio had one of two jobs right now. Either report them for proper punishment or take matters into his hands. 

He took caution around the angry anak as they bucked and kicked in annoyance. The other two hadn't seen Gladio yet, so he took it upon himself to pick up one of their rocks and throw them square in the back of their heads. One of them fell to the ground, yelling in pain. The other climbed down, puffing up his cheeks and walking toward the big guy. The young were never scared. They were idiotically fearless and foolish.

“What the hell, asshole! You could've killed him!”

“Shame I didn't. Shouldn't the two of you be calling it a night? Two kids like you out at night- never ends well.”

“Oh yeah!? How about I show you how your night is going to end!?!”

“Geez, kid…”

Gladio drew his sword as the young hunter charged right at him. Easily, he blocked the incoming hit and pushed the kid back. He annoyingly let out a breathe he held in and readied for the kid’s next attack. He might as well just knock the kid out and leave him to be picked up by someone else.

He forgot about the other hunter, though, and took a right hand to his face, dropping his sword in the process. It was a good hit. Hurt but not enough to bring him down. Now he had both hunters on him, attempting do more damage than what they're capable of doing. They were laughing as they hit up Gladio's abdomen. 

Pain seared through his body as one of the punches hit his healing bruise. Gladio did his best to block the pain and keep a straight face. The sharp feeling was keeping him from easily pushing one of them off of him and smacking the other. No denying they were getting him good. Pure luck was all. 

They couldn't get him down but they kept him where he stood. One of the young hunters pulled out his knife while the other tried to keep Gladio restrained. With one preoccupied, Gladio was able push the other away finally, with a solid punch to his spleen. He'd be down for a good while but now he was at knife point. His sword was only a step away but he ran the risk of getting hit by that knife. 

Sometimes risks had to be taken. They ran, one with his knife, the other for his sword. Gladio reached his destination, lifting an arm to block the incoming attack. There was no pain, just from his side, and there was no blood coming from any part of his arm. He looked up to see Ignis blocking him with his dagger then pushing him down to the ground.

Before the kid could retaliate, Ignis kicked his knife away and kept him pinned to the ground, pressing his knee against the young hunter’s chest and the point of his dagger to his abdomen. The kid whimpered beneath him, swearing by the Six, he would take his buddy and run. It was quite the sight. He didn't take Ignis for a muscular man, let alone someone who could restrain someone at knife point. His forearms showed veins and tenseness, his chest heaved up and down fiercely yet calmly. Those quads were really something too.

Gladiolus knelt beside the hunter's head, making sure he could hear him as he told him to never harass another animal again or it be the end for him and his buddy. The kid nodded as best as he could while hoarsely agreeing to the terms. Gladio then turned his attention to Ignis who was pretty intense on his task at hand. He placed a big hand on his shoulder, massaging down the tense muscles he couldn't help but admire. Ignis slowly moved away, eyeing the young man as he scrambled to pick up his friend and leave. 

The two men just sigh heavily with relief. Most of the night wasted away but, productive nonetheless. Gladio stood up but not without a pained groan he wished never came out. Ignis's head snapped in his direction and immediately pushed aside the part of the jacket covering his bruise. Bluish coloring returned, but, thankfully, not as bad from before. 

“You shouldn't have walked off on your own, Gladio.”

“I handled those boys just fine.”

“You could've injured yourself all over again. Would it have been worth the trouble?”

“Yeah.”

“No. Absolutely not. There's in no logical explanation as to how it would be worth it.”

“There is. C'mon, let's head back to camp. I'm starving.”

Gladio nudged Ignis with his elbow and walked back toward the haven. He left Ignis in thought, wondering what could possibly make any life-threatening injury worth any kind of trouble. Gladio whistled from afar for Ignis to hurry up. As he was walking back, Ignis noticed the anak were finally settling down. This hopefully meant there'd be no more accidents or death.

Ignis sat in front of the campfire, thinking back on Gladio touching him earlier. And that shoulder massage was fantastically soothing. He looked over at the big guy who seemed to have picked up more sweet peppers along the way. The ones with four humps. Gladio sunk his teeth into them. The way his lips would hit the veggie as he brought it in for another bite was rather seductive. He let out little moans of happiness as he ate through a third pepper. The way his tongue licked away pieces or seeds from his lips was enticing. Ignis began to gawk, wondering how and why Gladio eating a sweet pepper was such a turn on. 

Gladio perked up an eyebrow, catching Ignis staring at him. Those sea green eyes were gazing at him with possession. They were something else. Like a foreign object that was rare to find. The two made eye contact, immediately causing both of them to look away. Ignis cleared his throat and put down his hooded cape to sleep on. Gladio on the other hand stayed seated but propped his arms on his knees and his chin on his arms. Everyone has there own way of sleeping.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Yes, Gladio?”

“Good night.”

“A… good night to you as well, Gladio.”

Ignis had his back toward Gladio but smiled as he closed his eyes. His heart beat crazily but the beat was smooth enough to put him to sleep.

Gladio kept his eyes on Ignis. He ran his hand through his tangled hair, sighing quietly to himself. His heart was running a hundred miles a second. A large smile ran across his face. He thought, coming to a realization, that he might be falling for this guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, please don't quote me on the sweet pepper gender thing! I've read so many true and false things on peppers, that I'm still unsure of what is true or not! But for this story's sake, sweet bell peppers have genders and have different tastes! 
> 
> Again, please don't quote me on this!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Cor is now in the picture! Maybe not for long or maybe for a little while! Who knows!

Sabertusks. Easiest of the easiest. Their annoying speed meant nothing to the brute strength of Gladio. Except, if Gladio wasn't slowing down from his provoked injury. Those pesky, younger hunters had hit him good on his bruised side. Now there was the agonizing wait on a potion to do it's magic. Ignis wasn't about to let the big guy just run off to hunt a pack of sabertusks on his own. Instead, the invisible leash came out. Ignis made sure Gladio took breaks, sat down, took another potion, and ate whatever they picked up.

He fought having to take a break every ten minutes but, at the same time, getting personal care from Ignis was pretty cool. The man is too caring for his own good with a touch of stern, tough love. He didn't have a problem smacking Gladio when he decided to act “stubborn”. Before, Gladio would be alone, silently tending to himself, probably wrapping the bandages wrong. He never realized there were thousands of ways to cover wounds. The basic survival skills were covered but, Ignis had so much knowledge on everything.

The two ventured out, reaching a hunter outpost. None of the men and women there were bratty punks. They were welcoming and hospitable, urging Gladio to settle into an open building so they could have a good look at the wound. There were a couple of familiar faces around for Gladiolus to recognize. Plenty there that would gladly swap stories with the big guy. Everyone knows of his loner tendencies, so seeing Ignis by his side as he helped his injured friend sit on a padded bench was very surprising.

It was the weirdest sight for a moment, but the sight was relieving for the others. The doctor assigned to the outpost walked in, big smile and clipboard in hand. He shook hands with Ignis who spilled all the details on Gladio's injury. The conversation was long and filled with too many medical terms. 

“Good thing I'm not bleeding out over here.”

The doctor laughed, finally giving most of his attention to Gladio but still chatting with Ignis. The bandages were slipped off, making the doctor jokingly sound disgusted with the bruising. Gladio was starting to find him annoying. Ignis just smiled, watching the doctor write down a few things and walk off. The big guy patted the spot next to him for his spectacled friend to sit. Like usual, he refused till Gladio reached over and dragged him down next to him. Ignis sat stiffly, more nervous than anything. 

“How about we rest up here for the day? I can turn in these rewards, get paid and stock up. Plus, they've got places to sleep.”

“That's the best idea you've had all day.”

“Hey. We probably could've gone after those sabertusks before Dawn and come here first.”

“Not a chance, Gladio.”

Gladio elbowed Ignis, who smiled along with the big guy next to him. Shortly after, the doctor came back with two hi-elixers. He examined the injured area, feeling around the ribs and the rest of his abdominal area. Ignis had taken good care of Gladio that the doctor ended up praising him for a job well done. Another ten minutes of intelligent conversation and sn administered hi-elixer and Gladio and Ignis were walking about the outpost. 

Ignis had never been to one before which lead to getting a tour and a description on how the place operates. He was highly interested in the entire lecture and would ask questions, most of which Gladio could answer. 

The atmosphere was relaxing, almost as if they had stepped into some lively city. While Gladio was picking up his rewards, Ignis wandered over to a man selling produce from the back of his truck. It was his new happy spot. He examined every fruit and vegetables in their individual crates, filling plastic bags with ripe, fragrant food. By the time Gladio reunited with Ignis, he had four bags full of a little bit of everything. 

“We'll need the ingredients.”

“That's a lot. You sure you bought enough.”

“Quite. Regarding the ginger root, however, I'm afraid-”

“Oh shit…”

“Gladio?”

All around, hunters were scattering about, whispering and muttering. Gladio looked dead ahead at a man approaching both of them. He was an older man, past his thirties for sure, a stern face, and a tall frame that gathered the attention of everyone. This person was definitely someone of top authority. Even Gladio was fidgeting.

Ignis looked around at everyone, at Gladiolus, and then at the man who approached them. Some wrinkles and scars and light blue eyes that had seen everything. Everything you need to know was present in his gaze. 

“Cor.”

Gladio stood there, in some form of surprise. 

“It's been a long time, Gladio. You're looking more and more like your father as you age.”

“Yeah…”

“I'm glad to see you here. I've been looking for able hunters.”

“For what?”

“A behemoth. Larger than the usuals. Many hunters that have tried have never come back.”

“You haven't tried it?”

“I've only received word of it a couple of days ago. If the reports are true, it's not something to go at alone. Most hunters I've asked have already turned it down.”

Gladio stood in silence no doubt thinking about it. His facial expressions were usually pretty self explanatory. A challenge like this was a once in a lifetime thing. Gladio wasn't about to say no.

“When have I ever said no to something like that? I'm in.”

“Gladio. You can't.”

Ignis jumped in, not exactly liking his injured friend ready to take off into something beyond dangerous. The other man, Cor, looked at both of them, mostly at Ignis. His expression never changed through his questioning stance.

“Iggy-”

“Just because you were given a hi-elixir, doesn't mean you're good to battle a fiend such as a behemoth.”

“Hi-elixers work faster than potions. I'll be good to go in the morning.”

“The internal wounds still need to heal as well.”

“The doctor said-”

“Gladiolus, are you injured?”

Cor finally cut in and the other two answered simultaneously.

“No.”  
“Yes.”

The older man was silent, demanding answers with a silent glare. Gladio and Ignis stood in front of him like two children that had just been scolded. 

“I was injured during a hunt. Some dualhorns and garula and… a stupid, pointless scuffle with some idiotic newbies.”

“I've been treating him for a few days. His injury was severe… he couldn't breathe too well. Walking was quite the chore for him as well. From what I gathered, he had damage to his rib cage.”

Cor showed a hint of concern.

“And you think he's too injured to see this hunt through?”

Ignis eyed Gladio who was completely attentive on him. He knows Gladio lives for a good hunt but, there was that unshakable feeling for the man. He wanted to see him safe and healthy, not injured or worse. If he got hurt, Ignis wasn't sure what he'd do. As much as he help Gladio is as much as the big guy helps him with his problems. 

The very problem that was causing him to blink and pretend he had something in his eye. 

“If you could give him at least two days… I believe he'll be ready to actively hunt like he could before his injury.”

“Gladio?”

“...fine by me.”

Cor nodded as well, placing a firm hand on Gladio's shoulder.

“Also stubborn like your father… We have a lot to catch up on… Clearly.”

The older man glanced at Ignis and walked away toward a resting area. Everyone else was easing up and going back to their routines as previously scheduled. Gladio and Ignis stayed in place for a bit, not making eye contact. They walked off, finding their own area to rest in. 

“That was Cor.”

Gladio began as he sat himself down on one of the beds. 

“He's an old friend of the family…”

Ignis closed the door behind him and joined Gladio on his bed. 

“He's a good person… I honestly never thought I'd run into him here. He mostly works in Duscae.”

Gladio looked at Ignis with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Even his voice seemed shaky. 

“Iggy?”

“Yes Gladio?”

“Can you… when I go talk to Cor, you know, to catch up, can you… come with me?”

“I don't believe that's really my place, Gladio.”

“ I know. It's just… I can't do this alone.”

Gladio sighed heavily and hid his face in his hands. He didn't cry but the tension was obvious in his tensing body. This was a complete change occurring instantly before Ignis. Seeing him like this hurt him for some reason. The same way he couldn't stand to see him in pain. Ignis repeated Cor’s gesture and placed his hand on Gladio's shoulder. It was a soft, gentle grip that sent a chill down Gladio's spine. 

The feeling was intensifying. Ignis felt it. Gladiolus felt it and he acted on it. Abruptly. 

Gladio pinned Ignis down against the bed with aggression, causing the smaller man to gasp and blush deeply. The grip on his wrists were tight. Their faces were so close. Ignis turned away with a quiet whimper escaping his throat. His eyes closed shut, the sensation and blur disturbing him with every second that passed. Gladio released him. 

“Ignis, I'm sorry. I-”

“Don't. It's… it's quite alright. I…”

“Ignis…”

“Just give me a moment. Please.”

Gladio backed away slowly, respecting his wishes. He got up from the bed and walked out, closing the door quietly and pushing his back against the wall opposite of the room he just left. 

Ignis laid, legs hanging to the side of the bed. He opened his eyes and couldn't make out a thing. Only brief seconds of clarity would show itself before the sight of black spots clouded his vision once more. 

“Not now. Please. By the Six, all I ask is for a moment longer…”

He teared up, closing his eyes again and touching the around his eyes were Gladio once felt with his finger tips. He whispered his name to himself in the most gentle of ways. It was only a matter of time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was revising while watching GoT so hopefully I didn't make more mistakes than corrections! :) Thanks for reading as always!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone wolf's pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this chapter! I debated in going in this direction only cause it's inspired by real events!

Gladio was against the wall, arms crossed and head down. Many things ran through his mind involving Ignis and what he had just done. Why did he have the sudden urge to pin him down like that? It obviously hurt him and Gladio was sure that also hurt him in the inside. He remembered the way he shut his eyes tight, his neck exposed and lips pursed. The skin was all too enticing not to kiss away at. The imaginary moan Gladio created in his mind sent a shiver down his long back, a heat building far worse than any he'd ever felt. It took a lot of willpower to keep from touching himself right then and there. He lifted his head, staring at the door Ignis was behind.

He sighed loudly, gaining the attention of Cor who came by. Specifically for Gladio. The older man didn't get too close, knowing Gladio would probably get uncomfortable. Though, judging by his stance and how his face slightly scrunched around the bridge of his nose, he was already uncomfortable. Cor joined in on staring at the door. He was still, looking as if he weren't even breathing. Gladio on the other hand hectically breathed in and out like he just came back from a run.

“How'd you meet him?”

Cor finally broke the silence.

“At a haven. He kind of, uhhh, saved my life.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Prevented a death by poisonous mushrooms.”

“Huh. You did always have a tendency of eating whatever you tore from the ground.”

“I'm all the wiser now.”

“No more eating underdeveloped fruits?”

“That was one time.”

Gladio unknowingly smiled and laughed after being reminded of a childhood memory. He was certain the fruit he took a bite of was ready to eat.

Cor gave off a semblance of a smile.

“It's been too long since I've seen you smile Gladio…”

They both shared a pained look now. No doubt, Gladio knew where this conversation was about to go to. He faced Cor, brows furrowed and eyes a little watery. New memories returned. 

*********

“Daddy! Check this out!”

A small girl ran toward her father, a yellow, orange daisy in her small hand. She had an enthusiasm to her that could make anyone beam with delight. Even her older brother would melt in her presence.

“What is that you've got there?”

“A flower! It's yellow! AND it's orange!”

The little girl giggled with delight. Her new discovery made her proud.  
“Here. Allow me.”

Her father took the flower, gently placing the stem through her hair and behind her ear. She tried glancing upward to where she felt the flower. Finally, her hands felt the petals and a joyous giggle echoed all around the building of her father's hospital room. She jumped onto the bed her father laid on and cuddled in his arm. All the while, her brother and “uncle” came in. 

The father and daughter duo stared at the two, late, guys that just stepped in. 

“For all you know, she could've ran into the wrong room.”

“Apologies. She was… extremely eager to see you.”

“All is forgiven, Cor.”

“Ha. Thanks, Clarus.”

Cor, with his arm around the young boy’s shoulders walked in, clasping his hand into his friend’s weakened palm. Clarus smiled, focusing his attention on his eldest son. The little boy wasn't looking at him. The sight was hard to watch. He had been that way for a month now and, both Clarus and Cor, knew he had overheard them talking about what was going to happen. Any day.

“Iris, my dear, would you like to go with your uncle Cor to buy some ice cream?”

Clarus pulled out some money from under his blanket and showed it to his daughter. Her eyes beamed switching her eyes, back and forth, from the money to Cor. Her uncle motioned with his head for her to take it and come with him. Gingerly, she took the funds and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. 

“And don't forget to bring something back for your brother, Iris.”

“Big brother isn't coming with us?”

Cor interrupted quickly.

“Later, Iris. It's just you and me for now.”

“Oh... Okay!”

Satisfied with this, she took Cor's hand and skipped to the elevator that would take them to the snack shop.

Clarus listened to make sure they were completely gone before beckoning for his son to sit on the bed. At first, the young boy didn't move till he saw the small frown on his father's face. He sat down slowly. Head down and arms crossed. His little nose scrunched up, causing his father to weakly flick it. 

“How is school, my son?”

“It's okay, I guess.”

“Come on. There must be more. Maybe… a girlfriend?”

“Dad.”

“You're an Amicitia. Of course there's a girl.”

“I mean… I'm not saying there isn't-”

“That's my boy!”

Clarus tapped his son's back with playful pride. Both of them laughed and smiled, discussing stories of this girl with blue colored hair and a popular video game character on her backpack. It was relieving to see his son talk of pleasant situations that happened outside of this room. His heart was failing him. It wasn't something he ever suffered from until a year ago. He survived two heart attacks and began a clean, healthy diet. All Clarus wanted was to see his children grow into into fine adults. It seemed that wasn't going to be the case.

The young boy looked at his father, worried and scared. He over heard Cor and Clarus talking about turning off the machines that helped his father live while sitting just outside the door with his little sister. She had no idea what was going on. Nobody told her. How do you tell a ten year old her father could die any day now? Clarus talked it over with Cor, the man who knew his children best and supported them when their mother died. The children weren't supposed to know till their father talked to them individually.

But after hearing everything, Clarus had to talk to both of them. He already tried with his daughter. It was a light hearted speech that kept her smiling and laughing. Her everyday life kept on. The same couldn't be said for her brother. His grades were declining and became less social. All he could think of was his father dieing. 

“Son?”

“I don't want you to go, dad… I don't want you to go!”

“My son… listen to me. There are some things we just can't control.”

“But dad!”

“No buts, son. I'm truly sorry… I'm sorry I'm leaving you too early. I'm sorry that my heart couldn't be any stronger…. But it's time. The Six are calling me. I've lived my life and, damn it, it's been a great ride. And do you know what the best part of my life had been?”

“No…”

Clarus sighed, touching his son’s shoulder.

“Seeing you and Iris grow into marvelous beings. You both make me proud. I'm not leaving, worried my kids won't be able to move on.”

“But! I don't wanna forget you!”

“You don't have to forget me. All you have to do is live your life. Take life's challenges, fall in love, eat something unusual… Don't cry for me. I didn't have kids so they could feel sad forever.”

“Dad…”

“Promise me, son. Promise you won't let your life end just because mine stops.”

The young boy looked at his father with tears sliding down his cheeks. His father weakly smeared the streaks away, smiling softly at his mirror image.

“Gladiolus. You are my son. You always will be. Forever and ever. I may not be here physically but, I'll always remain in your heart. Not even the gods couldn't truly take me away from you.”

Gladio sniffed and wiped his tears quickly.

“I promise dad…”

He threw his arms around his father. Though not much strength remained, Clarus hugged his son in the tightest hug he could muster. 

\--- one week later ---

Clarus's funeral went well. Friends from his work attended as well as others he met along the way. Gladio and Iris stayed glued to each other and never left Cor's side, even when other adults wanted to shake their hands or give their condolences. 

The gathering was in the Amicitia’s family home. Iris was asleep in Cor's arms and Gladio sat on a bench in his backyard, alone. He tossed small rocks into the small fountain of water he helped his dad build for Iris's fifth birthday. The water was in beginning stages of neglect. Not that it mattered. He would be moving with Cor soon. 

Gladio sighed, running out of rocks. He stood up and walked to, what should've been the back sliding door, but instead into Cor's abdomen.  
“You okay?”

“I guess…”

“I put Iris to bed already.”

“Everyone leave?”

Cor nodded his head. He gently pulled Gladio in for a hug, not really expecting him to hug back. He did, though, with all his might and tears. He had a good cry that day. Afterwards, he wouldn't mourn again.

\---years later ---

Gladio was rebellious. He had a friend or two but mostly preferred solitude. There were plenty of girls and nights when he'd come home late. As a result, he had too many arguments with Cor. He'd usually talk calmly with Iris, taking advice from her at times. Gladio was starting to feel restricted and held back. He wanted to live his life, meet girls, eat weird foods and take on the challenges life was ready to throw at him. He appreciated everything Cor had done for him but, he needed to get out into the world. Alone.

He began his escape after twelve am. Packing a bag for his clothes and a bag for his food and smaller camping gear. He knew where he wanted to go. A place no one would try looking for him.

Before he left, Gladio slipped a note on top of his sister's nightstand. An apology and well wishes. None of this was because of her. As long as she didn't try to blame herself. He also left a note in Cor's room, even though he was out of the city, in Duscae, to help some hunters on a mission. The note was pretty much the same with appreciation and to always look out for his little sister. 

A couple of hours out and he made it to the checkpoint that lead out of the city. Cor would bring him and Iris through here while taking them out to Duscae for camping trips. But Duscae wasn't where he was going. Instead, he chose to stay in Leide. One of the most uninhabitable places in all of Eos. There were stories about the place. How, the sand ate people alive, the heat melted flesh off the bones, or how no one made it on their own. They were the challenges Gladiolus Amicitia was ready to face.

*********

“How's Iris?”

“She's doing well for herself. She works at the power plant in Lestallum, makes good money, and casually dates guys… which has been stressing at times.”

“Cor?”

“Hm?”

Gladio gulped and stood up straight, facing his second father figure like a man.

“I'm sorry I put you through hell. I didn't intend to hurt you or Iris. When you use to tell me how much she missed me… I use to consider going back. I didn't… I didn't because this is what I knew I had to do. I don't regret a single moment of it either. And I want to tell you myself, that it's nothing you did. You were the best dad to me and Iris. You could've dumped us off somewhere but you didn't. I'm sorry for running away. But I made a promise to my father that I wouldn't mourn my entire life. That I would live life. And I've eaten strange foods and faced all the shit life had thrown my way. I worried I'd probably never fall in love. I've been around with different girls. I had come to accept I'd be alone but…. I don't know what changed.”

Cor looked at Gladio's odd, shy smile. His eyes looked back at the door with a renewed sense of desire and fulfillment.

“Gladio. Are you trying to tell me you're in love with that man from earlier?”

“...fuck yeah.”

“...That was obvious.”

“No it wasn't.”

“Gladio, c'mon. You're not good at hiding your emotions.”

Gladio glared at Cor till they both started laughing. They hugged it out, both squeezing hard enough to bend a pipe.

“Clarus would be proud of you… and Iris will be thrilled to know you like someone.”

“Yeah, well, eventually you'll have to tell her, her big brother will kick ass if some asshole hurts her.”

Gladio looked back at the door and took a step forward. Before he turned the knob, he looked back at Cor whose arms were crossed once more, watching Gladio with those cold blue eyes.

“Thanks for being there, Cor.”

Gladio opened the door and walked back into the room. Ignis was still on the bed, softly snoring and his hands rested on his waste. Gladio kneeled beside the bed, not wanting to wake him. He stared at Ignis's face, noting the peaceful look on his face. 

Gently he ran his finger over dried tears on the others cheek. He'd been crying. Gladio hung his head then looked back up at the sound of shuffling sheets.

“Gladio…”

“Ignis.”

Ignis sat up slowly, blinking his eyes with a mostly clear vision. He adjusted his glasses he never bothered to take off earlier. 

“Gladio… we need to talk.”

“I know.”

“i just…”

“I'm sorry Iggy. I wasn't thinking.”

“No… Gladio. It's not that, i-”

“I love you.”

Ignis expression turned into shock. His eyes widened and he felt as if his heart had stopped. The serious look on Gladio's face had him believe this wasn't a joke. 

“I…. Gladio….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to use a real life situation to make Gladio's flash back chapter better than Iggy's! I liked how I did Iggy's but I wanted to make sure I didn't half ass it on the big guy! So I guess, also, in a weird way, this is to my dad and my mama (Cor) who is my momdad! So yeah! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

“Gladio… you… what?”

“I love you.”

Marble, amber eyes pierced through the blur in Ignis's eyes. Those three words left him stunned and speechless. Here Ignis was, trying to inform Gladio of his worsening condition and the larger man drops this confession. It was out of nowhere but not unwelcomed. The way the words rolled off Gladio's tongue was intriguing. Ignis always thought saying you love someone was supposed to be forceful. 

It wasn't forced. There was no panic in his voice as if he was trying to keep him from running. The tone in his was calm yet the message was strong. 

“But-”

“I know it's sudden. But, it's not easy letting go of how you make me feel. Shit, I never thought another man would make me feel this way. You know.”

Ignis really wanted to tell him he loved him too but, the blur in his eyes made it difficult to get passed the harsh reality setting in. At this point, he was sitting up tall, back against the wall that the bed stood against. Gladio made his onto the edge of the bed, not smothering him but close enough to leave Ignis in a fluttering panic. 

Gladio didn't want to crowd him. He also didn't want Ignis to slip away from him. The only way the other man was leaving was if he let him know his own feelings. Ignis's silence was beginning to make Gladio nervous. There was always the chance he wouldn't feel the same because of his past experience or, he could be feeling uncomfortable. 

“ My vision, Gladio…”

“ Your vision?... Are you okay?”

“It's worsening.”

“Ignis…”

Ignis now held his glasses in his hands, trying not to squeeze them in frustration. He avoided eye contact with Gladio, but he was having none of it. A large hand cupped one side of Ignis's face while the other lifted his head up. It was those fierce orbs of green that drove Gladio nuts. The taller man inched closer, tapping the forehead of Ignis with his own.

“You can go blind all you want. I'd still love you.”

“Why? What reason would you have to still feel as such?”

“Your vision doesn't define you, Iggy. I'm not in love with how far or close you can see but with how you see.”

“How I see?”

“Ha… yeah. Like when you had that moment with the anak. Or uh… nursing my wound. Your cooking. That's some thoughtful food you make.”

Ignis tried not to but ended up laughing from everything Gladio was saying. This felt completely different from the first time Ignis ever felt love. He felt like he could melt into Gladiolus's hand right now. Somehow, everything made sense with no logical explanation as to why it made sense. It just did. The warmth of his forehead, the way his thumb brushed the corner of his eye gently, how his other hand closed around the other part of his face softly as if he didn't want to destroy some precious artifact

“I love you Ignis. It can be any little thing you do that makes me fall for you more and more and more….”

“.... And more?”

They both laughed again. Thin, precise fingers tangled in the long strands of Gladio's hair. Ignis didn't know what else to do. The situation wasn't something he prepared for simply because he never expected to ever feel like this.

“Gladio. I…”

Ignis struggled to say it. Saying it would change everything. Gladio wouldn't just be a travel companion. He'd be his everything and never want to walk alone ever again. He was like a raven dining with a wolf. He dined with him once and always wanted to do so afterward. The bigger man intrigued him so much, he couldn't stay away. And in some way, Gladio was a lone wolf. He walked alone till Ignis came into his life one night.

Gladio looked at Ignis with concern. The wait was killing him. 

“I… want to be with you Gladio.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

It wasn't an 'I love you’ and Ignis knew what he said didn't come close to that. But Gladio's expression gave off contentment. That would do for now and eventually, Ignis would have to say it. For now, he was happy wrapping his arms around Gladio's tall frame. The other returned the hug, taking this moment in. He wasn't going to force the words out. When he's ready, he'll say it.

****

A quick knock on the door had Gladio sitting up from his bed abruptly. His elbow twitched, ramming through the wall. He didn't feel a thing till Ignis flinched and shot his eyes open from the noise.

“Shit. Sorry Iggy.”

“What was that noise?”

“Uh. The wall?”

Gladio got out of bed, quickly answering the door. There was bustling noises coming from afar and Cor stood in front of him, in an urgent stance. 

“One of the hunters spotted the behemoth near by.”

“Got it. I’ll-”

“There was a second one spotted along with it. Gladiolus. If you're still hurt, I can't risk you-”

“Say no more. I can help.”

“Not if you're still hurting.”

Ignis walked up next to Gladio, hood draped over his face, and knives ready to go. He handed Gladio his sword, adjusting his glasses for the battle to come.

“He's ready. We shouldn't waste any more time. If you would allow me, I'd like to see where these behemoth are so I may calculate a plan.”

The three men stood there in an awkward, reflective silence, mostly thinking about how ready to go Ignis was. Gladio shook his head then nodded.

“Yeah. I'm with Iggy.”

Cor looked at both of them, giving up with a sigh, before striding back outside and leading the way to a tall watch tower. There, Ignis would have a nice view of everything around them. Carefully, he climbed up the ladder, still noting the hazy blur in his eyes. From beneath him, he could feel Gladio's hand pressed against his butt. As uncomfortable as Ignis was with this, he knew the other man was just trying to spot him in case he slipped up. 

Cor was waiting for them at the top, extending his hand out to Ignis once he hit the final steps. The three men examined the vast lands of Leide. From sand to trees that were far and few. To the north of the headquarters were ruins and old battle torn grounds. East pictured the Hammerhead garage and a far, far away scene of the checkpoint leading to the big city. The west showed an open blockade that lead to Duscae. South, however, showed two, huge, sturdy behemoths just five minutes out of the area. 

The creatures had scared too many hunters at this point, and very little of them stood their ground, ready to defend if necessary. Ignis watched their movements and studied their actions. First thing he noticed was the size difference between the two. The smaller followed the larger, mimicking and eating it's scraps. Second, the larger behemoth was mean. It would shove the smaller beast away if it thought it was partaking in too much grass. That said, they were omnivores. Third and final observation was the bigger behemoth’s limp. If anything was wrong with its head, it was too small for Ignis to see.

“One of them is injured. Gladio? Remember the original plan I had for the anak?”

“Break it's neck?”

“No. What on eos?”

“That was your plan.”

Cor smacked the back of Gladio's head, earning a 'what was that for’ look from Gladio. Returning his attention to Ignis, whose hands were firm on his own hips. He cleared his throat and continued.

“When the calf crossed the road alone, I suggested we take it out while it was by itself. Taking both behemoth head on with the small numbers we have would be suicide.”

“Isolate one from the other.”

“Yes… mister Cor. Precisely.” 

“Don't… just Cor.”

Gladio started laughing, holding on to his side when it got too intense. Ignis rolled his eyes while Cor kept his attention on Ignis, taking interest in the plan. 

“If we can separate them, we stand a fighting chance. The big one is slowed by whatever is making it limp. The smaller is probably younger, immature, and less experienced. We can blind side it, rile it up, and use it's aggression to tire it out.”

“Can you fight?”

Before Ignis could answer, Gladio broke his laughter with a straight face. He placed a hand on Ignis's shoulder reassuringly and addressed Cor.

“He can. But we work as a team. No dividing us.”

Ignis blushed, too noticeable for his liking. He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and nodded his head in agreement. Cor didn't show any emotion. His gaze (or possibly a glare) stayed fixated on both Ignis and Gladio. It was nice to see Gladio like this. Though it was probably a perfect time to smile, Cor wasn't about to to expose his inner feelings. 

“I take a small team and see to luring one of the behemoths away. If successful, I'll send word. Gladio, you'll be in charge of a second team. You'll bring them along with you when I send for you. Get some rest. Both of you.”

“Sure Dad.”

Cor had begun climbing down, definitely glaring at a grinning Gladio in all his sarcasm. Ignis continued watching the creatures, tightly squinting his eyes. He was surprised he was able to capture their movements from the distance he was at. 

Gladio came from behind, wrapping his arms around Ignis waste as if they had been long time lovers. The gestures would take getting use to but, they were welcomed. Ignis let out a deep breathe, his shoulders dropping in some form of relaxation as the big guy behind him burrowed his face in his neck. His stubble tickled and his breath was warm. It was a lovely feeling. 

“You okay Iggy?”

“Yes. Are you? You seem more comfortable around Cor than before.”

“Did some reminiscing.”

“ Oh? I could've sworn you needed me with you for that.”

“Don’t know what you're talking about.”

“You had tears in your eyes. It was a rather different side of you.”

“Nope. Must be mistaking that for a dream you had.”

Ignis smiled as Gladio turned him around to face him. He pressed his forehead against his, liking the gesture. His eyes closed, letting the natural feelings take over his body. Ignis did the same, this time being the one to cup the other's face in his hands. Amber eyes became visible enough. If only his invasive stare could cure his degrading sight. 

“C'mon. Let's go rest up before Cor throws something sharp at me.”

“I believe Cor and I are going to get along very well then.”

“Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on other stuff and completely forgot I needed to post this. I'm not even going to say how long I've had this ready to go. Ugh!
> 
> Thank you for your patience for those still following up on this!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ here is were that M rating comes into play! Oh my arghihdtyobjb!!! I hope I don't disappoint!!!

*2:00 pm*

A whole day of nothing to do. Cor must have been doing okay out there. Gladio was seated on a normal sized chair that seem to have shrunk the moment he sat down. Even the table his elbows were perched on became tiny compared to the larger man. He could get use to this. Though, it was best he didn't since they wouldn't be here for longer than a few days. Gladio did miss indoor living sometimes. He always wanted to sit on a couch, crack open a cold one, and watch some stupid show that made no sense but somehow made him laugh. He'd have Ignis with him to make the moment better. Maybe, retiring from this lifestyle would be best for Ignis. They both ran away from their individual situations in search of their lives. So why not not start all over together.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“What if, after this hunt, we… you know.”

“No, I don't know.”

“Call it quits.”

Ignis looked up from the smallest kitchen he'd ever been in. He eyed Gladio while chopping up various vegetables. His blurring vision was worsening but wasn't enough, just yet, to make him stop cooking or fighting. The taller man stood up from his chair, making his way to Ignis who returned his attention back to the produce he was slicing. The kitchen really was small, like Ignis had groaned about when they returned to headquarters. The “kitchen” was outside but also inside at the same time. There was a roof and. Three walls surrounding it, which was, quite honestly, the best kitchen from any headquarter Gladio had ever been to.

“Can you elaborate more on what you're trying to tell me?”

“I was just thinking if we call it quits, sort of like retiring, we could maybe use all this gil I have to get a small place in Duscae or somewhere in the Cleigne region.”

“And what made you think of this?”

They were both silent till they answered simultaneously.

“Me.”  
“You.”

“Of course. And would that also have something to do with my going blind?”

“...Maybe. Look. I'm not suggesting this because I think you wouldn't be able to keep up.”

“Then why are you suggesting it, Gladio?”

Ignis tossed, aggressively, all the chopped up carrots, onions, peppers, and potatoes in a pot of chickatrice bone broth. He sprinkled in spices and a celery stick and loudly placed the lid on top. He walked out of the kitchen, walking past Gladio, and sitting on the chair the other formerly sat on a few minutes ago. He grabbed the worn magazine on the table and read the recipe he was using in the kitchen. 

“Iggy. I-”

“I don't believe we have to quit anything for the sake of my blindness. We're doing perfectly fine right now. We can adjust.”

Gladio made the mistake of wrapping his arms around Ignis while he was upset. He thought showing some form of understanding would help relieve tension but, it did the opposite. Usually, girls would melt in his arms. Then again, that was back when he was nineteen and smouldering every girl he laid eyes on. Ignis was different. He's an adult who won't fall victim to childish attempts to change subjects. Instead, he flung himself off the chair and walked back to the kitchen.   
“Shit. Iggy. I don't mean it in a way that you'll be useless.”

“But it's crossed your mind, hasn't it?”

“No. Not in the way you're thinking.”

Ignis slammed the lid of the pot to the one foot counter beside the stove. He actually broke his neutral expression in favor for an annoyed look. He gently stirred the soup but glared at Gladio. For a minute, It looked as though Ignis had softened his expression. He sighed and scooped up a little broth on a wooden spoon. His hand motioned for Gladio to come closer.

“Try it.”

“You sure.”

“Just… try it.”

Gladio sipped the broth, swishing it in his mouth. Once he swallowed, a satisfied hum escaped his throat. He took the spoon and helped himself to more, much to Ignis's dismay. However, he let it slide, taking it as a compliment. Gladio put the spoon up to Ignis with a smile.

“I only suggested we settle because I love you…. Damn, I could get use to saying that.”

The taller man chuckled deeply. He was still giving a softened glare, but Ignis leaned forward and sipped. His eyes closed as he tasted his concoction. 

“Good right?”

“....It needs salt.”

“Really?”

“If it doesn't have salt, it'll be bland.”

Gladio watched Ignis as he grabbed a jar of salt from one of three cupboards. He sprinkled in a pinch and tasted the soup again. 

“Iggy. Did that have a double meaning.”

“Interpret it as you will.”

 

*4:30 pm*

After eating, silence, and taking a walk around the living quarters, Ignis returned to their room. He sat himself on the bed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. Gladio's idea still ran fresh in his mind. Every scenario played out in a mental screen. What if he couldn't keep up? What if he gets hurt and it costs Gladio his life? How could he live with himself if anything happened to that man? That, infuriating, kind, handsome man. He liked that man. 

“I… love him.”

Ignis let the words mumble out. He test drove it like a new car. Nothing about each time seemed endearing. If anything, Ignis sounded surprised or, unfortunately, up-tight. The last thing he wanted was for the words to come out hastily or out of fear. How long would Gladio wait to hear those three little words from Ignis? 

The thoughts brought unnecessary stress and, eventually, made Ignis drop his head on the pillow. He turned, to face the objects in the room. He could faintly make out the lamp on the nightstand, the closet door handle, and Gladio's giant sword. His surroundings appeared like television static along with flakes of black specs that blocked images from being interpreted. More stress.

A loud sigh covered the sound of Gladio walking into the room. By the time Ignis noticed, the big guy was already sitting on the bed, pulling him up for a tight hug. His eyes widened from the sudden affection.

“I'm sorry if my idea made you feel bad but, my idea still stands. It's not because of your capabilities.”

Gladio removed himself from Ignis, grunting as he tried to find his words. He didn't want anything to come off as corny.

“The thing of it is, Ignis…. I think we've been out here too long. Maybe… rrr… we could settle down and uh…”

Ignis's gaze was hardcore. He just stared intensely at Gladio, causing the other man to become nervous. 

“I think we should settle down together. That's my main point, damn it. Just you and me. No more battles, no more injuries. Just, us sitting together, drinking a beer and keeping each other company.”

Ignis was still intense in the eye. His occasional blinks still showed he was human. A smile slowly built up on his thin lips, not getting crazy wide. He placed a hand on Gladio's chest, believing that to be a nice show of affection. A bigger hand grasped at the one touching him. The grip was tight like a child not wanting to give up his blanket.

“i don't consume much alcohol to be honest…. But I'd gladly do so with you…. On one condition.”

“Really? Name it.”

“We complete one more hunt after this one. Blind or not blind. I want to fight side by side with you. We've yet to truly do so…”

Gladio grinned. His heart was beating madly and his laughter made his shoulders shake with enthusiasm. As much as he wanted to give it all up, the thought of walking into battle, side-by-side, with Ignis, was exhilarating.

“I didn't know you were a romantic, Iggy.”

“I think I know you well enough now to know what your heart desires.”

“Do you know?”

“Yes.”

“I don't think you do.”

Gladio, still holding Ignis's hand, slid them down his exposed abdomen. He moved his hand away, using his fingers to undo the buttons on the smaller man's shirt. Ignis was already breathing sporadically. He could feel Gladio's firm fingertips poke at different sections of his body. The touch, the sensations, all of it was new. The way Gladio took the chance to climb in between his legs and open his unbuttoned shirt was overwhelming. His entire body was heating up including an area he hadn't touched since he left the city; since he left Noctis to Prompto.

Burning, amber eyes examined a well toned body. By the Six, was this man hot. How his chest heavily heaved up, down, up, down, causing his pecks to present themselves in an attractive way. Gladio needed to touch everything he was looking at. From hair to abdomen to hip bones that peeked out under belted trousers. 

Ignis now had his hands on Gladio's shoulders, gripping at the opened, leathered jacket he wore. The intensity of the moment left him confused in what he should do. He knew very well, this wasn't Gladio's first time. It was obvious by how he moved around with ease. 

“You okay, Iggy?”

“I don't know.”

Gladio lifted the beautiful face of his partner by the chin. His thumb stroked his chin, sweetly. His eyes burned through orbs of vasts seas, showing understanding. 

“I can stop.”

“No. Don't… please.”

The larger man leaned forward, forehead against Ignis's own. His eyes closed before placing a soft kiss on the bridge of his partner’s nose. A soft coo from Ignis brought a smile to his face. 

“Gladio.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

Gladio opened his eyes, looking right back to the sea he loved losing himself in. Ignis couldn't possibly look any more handsome but he did. His sincere expression and anticipating lips wet from a lick he must've missed with his eyes closed. This wasn't something to bull rush into. Gladio tilted his head slightly, keeping visual contact with Ignis. He did his best to exude trust and instill confidence into the other. He leaned closer, and closer till he could feel his, surprisingly cool, breath. Ignis closed the tiny distance left, trying to mimic Gladio's actions. Their lips met in a sudden motion. 

It first seemed to be a quick peck and nothing more. Five seconds in, and Ignis could feel his arms wrapped around muscled shoulders. Gladio's lips were more full in comparison to Ignis's thin lines. They were soft and plush. There was a faint taste of the chickatrice broth from earlier but was drowning in, what tasted like, a dinner mint. Ignis could here the slippery sounds of their wet lips joined together as this air depriving action continued on. The scent of the outdoors on Gladiolus trickled up Ignis's nostrils, alluring in a strange, provocative way. 

Large hands slid around every inch of the smaller man's back. Fingertips outlined muscle and bone all the while, unleashing goose bumps as a reaction. This kiss was lasting longer than they thought, and eventually, Gladio pulled away, Ignis gasping for air but keeping hold of the taller man. Ignis was shaken, in a good way. He wanted more. They had to kiss again but, Gladio had more to give. 

He began trailing kisses on his well defined jawline. His hands pulled down the ones wrapped around him for better access to more exposed skin. From their he worked downward to his neck, sucking as if he were a vampire in need of blood. Ignis felt sporadic again. Like he had zero control of anything. A whole new round of sensations began and he grew warmer. He slid a hand under Gladio's, always opened, jacket and felt up and down his well shaped back. Gods, did he feel amazing. No one could have this much muscle, could they? 

Ignis grew tired of the leather above his hands and began pushing away at it. Gladio caught on and flung it off, presenting what Ignis had been wanting to see without cover. They continued on, Ignis stroking and Gladio kissing. Though, kissing needed company. The big guy began to lick. A moan definitely escaped Ignis, making an already turned on Gladio, even more turned on. He did it again, loving the reaction Ignis was giving him. 

The trail continued, focusing, now, on chest and collarbones. All of the features Gladio liked in a woman, he loved on Ignis. He was perfectly sculpted. His ongoing, heaving chest was the icing to the first layer of cake. Gladio found himself sliding down lower for a better angle at the aroused buds. He teased, licking around Ignis's nipple. The smaller man moaned a little louder than before, sliding his hands to around to the tops of Gladio's shoulders. A good reaction so far. Gladio did it again, getting a little closer to his destined target. Another lovely moan and Gladio’s tongue flicked Ignis's nipple. 

The moans kept Gladio going. He began a sucking phase on each bud, never ignoring one or the other. Attention was given to both and Ignis was taking every new feeling like a head on collision. Gladio was driving him insane. The heat built up, stronger, his member pulsating under tight trousers. This was proving to be more exhilarating than past masterurbating sessions. It wasn't the same at all. To begin with, Gladio hadn't even begin to go any further but, the moves he was making now was enough to send Ignis to his climax. How he was holding on to sanity for this long was beyond him.

Gladio stopped, perching himself up to Ignis's eye level.

“How're you doing?”

“I suppose… everything I'm feeling is… quite normal.”

Gladio kissed Ignis, keeping it short and simple. He smirked, ready to do more.

“Perfectly normal.”

His voice was dripping with honey as he cupped Ignis's crotch suddenly, earning a gasp and a jerk of his hips. 

“Hard already?”

Ignis didn't answer, just shutting his eyes tight as Gladio began to squeeze. He felt his lips peck at his cheeks. The sound of his zipper going down seemed louder than usual. Murdering pressure was relieved once he popped the button apart. An anxious hand slipped down into opened trousers and began rubbing Ignis's sensitive area. With each new touch, his moans grew louder with no regard as to how thin the walls were. At the moment, he didn't care. He wanted more.

Ignis slipped his own hand down to join Gladio's. He motioned for him to pull everything down. But only Gladio could not pick up on his signs and gestures.

“Pull everything down Gladio. Do you not feel me-”

Gladio cut him off with another kiss and a rough tug to his pants and underwear. The last of the restrictive clothing was gone at last and Ignis's erect cock was exposed. Before Gladio could look down, Ignis cupped his face in his hands and turned his attention back to him. His expression made Gladio laugh. He looked adorably shy, his face red from embarrassment. 

Ignis slowly released Gladio and placed his hands on his pectorals. Once again, Gladio's hand was down in his partner's crotch. This time, he could feel his hardened member in the flesh. As soon as any contact was made, Ignis buried his face in Gladio's neck, muffling his moans. He knew he'd be too loud had he not done that. To repel the intensity of Gladio's hand, he began to place his own kisses on the big guy's neck. A pleased noise was sounded off. A good way to encourage Gladio, for sure. He began to stroke Ignis in a very slow, annoying, manner. He felt the way Ignis groaned in between kisses, thumb playfully rubbbing the tip of his cock for added frustrated mumbles. 

Gladio felt his own erection coming up as he worked Ignis. Everything the man let out turned him on. This man was his weakness. If he told him to bend over now, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Those desires had him completely jerking off Ignis, some precum lubricating the tip of his pulsating member. 

“Doing okay Iggy?”

“Don't….”

Ignis said nothing more. His mind was all over the place in a horribly, scrambled way. He couldn't think about anything except for the callused hands smoothly jerking him off better than he could ever do to himself. Gladio wrapped his other arm around Ignis's body, pumping in quicker motions. He'd slow down, pick up speed, then give quick strokes to the head, loving the resilience Ignis had. 

“Iggy?”

“G-gladio… yes…?”

“Mind returning the favor?”

Ignis didn't need to ask what he meant. He knew. In a swift manner, he moved his hands down to Gladio's pants. He unzipped, unbuttoned, and slid everything down, low enough to let out Gladio's dick. Red again, Ignis didn't look but he really wanted too. His hands eagerly took hold of Gladio's erection as he finally worked up the nerve to see what was happening below. The scene made him blush more than what was humanly possible. The big guy kissed Ignis around his face, catching his attention and bringing him back to the reality that was Gladio really touching him and he was touching Gladio now. 

He didn't want to disappoint so he did his best to do as the other had been doing to him. It was stiff, warm, and maybe bigger. He wasn't about to get into sizing but he was about to hear how Gladio sounds when he moans. He worked his member with only his fingertips. That did the trick. Gladio had a rugged moan. It was raspy and sexy. Ignis moaned into his neck as the other resumed his work. 

*5:30pm*

They were tangled up in each other now, legs eventually wrapping around the others large abdomen and hips. Ignis began to grasp Gladio with confidence. There was something he always liked doing to himself that he was certain he wanted to do to Gladio. Ignis snuck his hand further down and cupped his balls, giving him a massage that had him mewing like a cat.

“Fuck, Ignis.”

Gladiolus bit at Ignis's neck, picking up his pace. Neither one of them were going to last much longer. The gripping jerk from Gladio and the soft, quick motions of Ignis were making bombs ready to blow up. They joined in a steamy, needy kiss as Ignis began to feel tense. There was a large build up in his stomach, no doubt knowing this was it. Unlike his solo masturbations, this one was heavier. He was losing his ability to stay on track. All intelligence was lost. He wasn't sure when he let go of the other's cock but knew he managed to hold on to the larger man's hips as he was worked to his ejaculation. His moaning was loud, louder, and began to settle into softer, huffing sounds, trying to continue with Gladio. 

Their hands worked together to get Gladio off. Nothing was more important than the big guy reaching his climax. The sweetest sound was of Gladio cumming in Ignis's hands. How he grunted and panted like a wild beast. All the things Ignis experienced in this one little moment was like growing up. 

They rested on one another's shoulders, catching their breath. Gladio was amazed at how that all went down. 

“You have… magical fucking hands.”

Ignis tightly hugged Gladio's upper body, unsure of as to why he did so. Mostly, he was feeling grateful and renewed. The big guy gently pushed Ignis back onto the bed, his head landing softly on the pillow. Ignis looked up at Gladio, still between his legs, large palm caressing his cheek eventually his temples. For battle hardened hands, they were gentle like a mother with her newborn. It made Ignis feel at ease. This was the most relaxed he had ever felt in his entire adult life. 

Gladio finally laid himself next to Ignis, pulling him into his arms and staring into his eyes. His fingers traced delicate skin, still flushed from their act. Ignis was having trouble wording how everything felt. From the moment they began to touch to now, was a roller coaster. Ignis smiled, his eyelids growing heavy as he gazed into amber orbs. 

“Gladio…”

“Hm?”

He couldn't stay awake and Gladio wasn't helping. His big hand began caressing him again, causing Ignis to fall asleep faster. He kissed his forehead and sighed. 

“I love you Ignis… I'm sorry.”

Once he knew Ignis was out completely, he got out of bed and fixed himself. Gladio continued watching Ignis sleep as he wiped himself then picked up his sword and hung it on his back. He bent down to give Ignis one more kiss. 

“I love you.”

Gladio walked out the door, quietly heading out in the direction Cor went. In the direction of the two behemoth.

*6:00pm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly.... I haven't written anything close to smutty since forever! I really wanted to though! Plus I was asked if there'd be some and that just encouraged me even more!!!! There's more on the way! I swear! >//////<


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to be posted Saturday but had WiFi trouble! There's a few chapters left!

Gladio was on a tall rock, peeking through binoculars he borrowed from a fellow hunter. He looked around for Cor and his small team but, was met with a sandstorm in the making. Certain areas were already hard to make out. Everything nearby was still visible for now. Gladio put the binoculars away and continued to stare off into the distance. He changed his search to the behemoths. If anything was going to be noticeable, it would be the large beasts. 

At last, Gladio was able to catch a glimpse of the larger, injured behemoth. It was acting aggressively toward the smaller behemoth, pushing it aside so it could partake in the smaller one’s meal. He was briefly reminded of how he use to take away snacks from his little sister when they were little. A small feeling of guilt came on but was pushed aside when he noticed Cor and three others creeping around spots that provided cover for them.

They were positioned separately, possibly ready to spring distractions to divide the behemoths. Gladio waited, not wanting to ruin the action about to take place. It had been years since he'd seen Cor in his comfort zone. Out in the field, he was happy, content, in the zone, and in control. He was a great father figure but, he had his moments of stepping away when Gladio and Iris were in their particularly teenage, crabby moods. But when it came to the three of them camping out in the wetlands of Duscae, he was completely in charge.

Even now, he had control. Never once did he blink or sweat in nervousness or uncertainty. Gladio closed his eyes thinking the minutes away. When he opened his eyes, no one and nothing was around. Quickly, Gladio peeked through the binoculars and searched for everyone. 

“Shit.”

“Something wrong, Gladiolus?”

Gladio spun on his heels to see Cor behind him in a simple hands to the side stance. 

“Weren't you just over there?”

He pointed behind him while Cor peeked over Gladio's shoulder.

“I was going back to get you myself. We were successful in getting the behemoths away from each other. Maybe next time don't stand tall on a rock with your eyes closed.”

“Happens to everyone.”

“Maybe. It's a good thing we aren't at war with anyone.”

“Okay. I get it.”

They climbed down the rock and walked back to headquarters. 

“Where's the other one?”

“You mean Ignis? He's sleeping.”

Cor glanced at Gladio not understanding why he came out alone after his proud, work together, comment. Since he got here, Cor had noticed little things between the two. He guessed the obvious relationship but something else was there. Ignis squinted a lot for someone with glasses and the way Gladio jumped in to quickly say they work together.

“Wasn't Ignis supposed to be with you?”

“I didn't wanna wake him.”

Once they had arrived, they went their separate ways. Cor gave Gladio ten minutes to prepare while created the second team to help take down the individual beasts. 

Gladio quietly crept up to the door, turning the doorknob slowly so it wouldn't squeak. He slid through the slim opening he gave himself and closed the door behind him. As stealthily as he could, Gladio put his sword back against the wall. He wasn't facing Ignis yet, never noticing he had woken the moment he slipped through the door. 

He watched Gladio closely till they were eye to eye. The taller man masked his surprised look with that of worry.

“Didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“Who are you trying to kid, Gladio?”

“Kid? I'm not kidding. I'm-”

“I saw you sneak in.”

Ignis sat up, still naked with a blanket covering the lower half of his body. His hair was a mess, covering his forehead. The look took a few years off Ignis. He looked cute, but not the way he was glaring at him. 

“I was scoping out the area and seeing Cor in action. That's it.”

The atmosphere was tense. Gladio took a step before halting at the sight of Ignis's hand going up at a stopping motion. 

“It's not because I can't help.”

“Iggy, whate-”

“I know, for sure, it's not because I'm going blind. Not at all.”

“Ignis-”

“I suppose wearing me out was the best way you were going to be able to play hero without my poor vision getting in the way.”

Gladio stepped forward, ignoring the hand he pushed through. Ignis turned his head away, knowing he wasn't going to over power Gladiolus Amicitia. He smacked his hand away the moment he touched his chin. There was an overwhelming feeling of hurt. A familiar fear was renewing in Ignis and gladio, practically sitting on his lap, wasn't helping.

Ignis scoot back in vain. He trapped himself, letting Gladio move in more with his hand to the wall and his breath hitting Ignis's hair, point blank.

“I didn't do it because of your vision, Iggy. I'm not an asshole. Honestly…”

“Say it.”

“I don't want to put you in harm's way. Two behemoths... Ignis, that's a big deal. You don't see them coming and get hurt, I can't live with that.”

“That was a terrible lie.”

Gladio slammed his hand against the wall he leaned on, creating a hand shaped hole. Ignis flinched at the sound. He knew calling him a liar would push him.

“Apologies…. I meant to say you're only thinking of yourself.”

“I'm thinking of both of us.”

“You. You couldn't live with the possible result of my injury or death. You don't want to put me in harm's way. You decided this by yourself. You used me just to run off… you don't need me anymore. Everything you've told me has been sweet nothings. Nothing more.”

“That's not true Ignis. You know that.”

Gladio tried turning his face again. Surprisingly, Ignis didn't fight it but he didn't make eye contact. He didn't believe himself. Not once had he felt he couldn't trust Gladio. But, knowing he was left behind for a split second killed him inside. Ignis was warm from anger and desperate to melt in Gladio's arms. However, he wasn't going to easily drop his issue.

“Ignis. I love you... I need you. And I do need you for this battle. Okay, I was selfish. I'm sorry. But I was looking out for you.”

Gladio bit his lip as he apologized. He had never truly apologized like that in any relationship. This only showed him how serious he felt about the man. 

“You cannot tell me you want to settle down with me, agree to fight by my side, and then leave me behind for the sake of your guilt over what could happen to me.”

“I know. It was a shitty thing to do.”

“If you know, then why do it?”

Ignis was finally gazing into Gladio's eyes. He didn't like the hurt in the usually spectacled man’s eyes. 

“Ignis. I can't- “

Gladio was cut off by the door opening suddenly and Cor taking a step in to get Gladio. Everyone went dead silent. Ignis was blushing in embarrassment, Gladio moved away from Ignis and Cor rubbed his forehead in exasperation, averting his eyes quickly. Things went from tense to extremely awkward. 

“We need to go.”

Cor left the other two, sighing heavily. Silence continued to dominate, even as Gladio stood up. Ignis reached for his glasses, equipping them. Not that they made much of a difference. He thought, maybe he was being stubborn about his situation. It was most likely better if he did stay behind. But, he too, had a selfish bit in him, never able to forgive himself if he let Gladio go without him. 

Ignis took to the edge of the bed. He watched his clothes being gathered by the taller man. There was a chance he could become completely disabled while he was confronting a behemoth with Gladio. Right now, he saw things but not as clear as he'd like. His vision wasn't on and off as it was before. There was no closing his eyes to readjust anymore. The blurring was getting worse.

Gladio squatted before Ignis, draping his wrinkled dress shirt on his back and sliding his large palms to thinner fingers. They entwined, though the effort from Ignis was slightly hesitant. 

Quickly, Ignis dressed himself. He looked as well groomed from the first time Gladio met him. They both gathered their weapons, Ignis swinging his pack onto his shoulder and exiting the room swiftly to make up for the minutes wasted. Gladio followed, walking past many other hunters and weapons. A tall, silver shield caught his eye, stopping him in his tracks.

Ignis kept on walking till he noticed he was by himself. He turned, barely spotting Gladio twelve feet away.

“Gladio?”

“Keep going. I'll catch up in ten seconds.”

“Sure… I'll be counting.”

Ignis mumbled to himself. Gladio was making him feel a whole range of emotions these past couple of days. Right now he couldn't shake his anger but he also couldn't suppress his need to throw himself at the big guy. 

“Five, four, three, two, o-”

“Counting? Told you ten seconds, didn't I?”

“Barely made it.”

“You're too much, Iggy.”

Gladio swung his arm around Ignis's shoulders, sword and shield hanging off his back. As much as he'd been wanting this, Gladio was making it difficult for him to walk correctly. 

They reached the outer perimeter of the headquarters. Cor was waiting there with four extra men. Gladio released Ignis who stopped to collect himself. 

“Ignis.”

Cor caught them off guard with his call out. The older man walked up to him.

“Are you ready?”

“I am, sir.”

“Take this. It's an emergency light stick.”

Ignis took the stick, examining it. It worked like a normal glow sticks but with a brighter, intense light. 

“Why?”

“It's getting dark. Snap it then shake it if you get separated.”

Not saying anymore, Cor took point and lead everyone forward. Gladio grabbed Ignis's hands as he looked down at the stick. 

“I didn't tell him.”

“No… it's just that obvious now.”

“Ignis… for whatever it's worth… I'm sorry.”

Ignis allowed Gladio to bring him into a hug and finally let himself give in. No one waited on them and that was fine. It gave Gladio a moment to better express his apology. His arms tore away to take hold of the face on his chest. He wasn't fast enough; Ignis kissing him on the lips. Quick, brief, but satisfying. Gladio hummed into his lips, pressing his lips harder against the other’s. The shorter man broke off the affectionate display and made his way to the group.

“We should hurry over.”

Gladio smiled, licking his lips. Hed follow that man anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, there's a few chapters left! I've had so much fun writing this! I'm super duper happy with the feedback and kudos and I couldn't thank everyone enough for the support!!!! But it's not over yet so stay with me a little while longer!


	14. Chapter 14

The moon hung over Eos brightly. It was like the sun never went down. The shiny rays of the night were perfect for revealing creatures hiding out in between large rocks but killed the element of surprise. The first team Cor had used to divide the two behemoths were spotted behind a group of tall trees, doing their best to stay hidden. They were not to attack until Cor gave the word. So far there was no further instructions. He, along with his second team, Gladio and Ignis, made their way to the larger beast. 

Hunters with greater experience, and a little over the thirty year mark, were a part of the second team. They weren't afraid to put themselves in harm's way if it meant safety for everyone else. Gladio was well acquainted with most of them, making it all the more important to make sure everyone came back alive. Not to mention his precious cargo that was more than capable of kicking ass. 

Ignis was calm. Scary calm. Gladio knew he wasn't one to show all his emotions but this was completely different. His poker face was like that of the gods. He walked attentively, listening for any little sound while squinting to see what lay ahead. That in itself began to worry Gladio but he didn't bring it up. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his new found relationship with Ignis. Though, anyone would probably say he's moving way too fast, he was full on certain this was the person he was meant to be with. 

Cor raised his hand up, making everyone stop in their tracks. The hunters with pistols readied themselves, flashlights scanning the surroundings. Others with polearms and swords took their stances and readied their guards. Gladio drew his greatsword and shield, walking ahead to Cor. Ignis followed, keeping his hand to the hilt of one of his daggers attached to his hip. He followed the taller man, knowing he'd be easy to keep track of. The emergency light stick Cor handed him hung around his neck on a durable rope. 

“Is this the spot?”

“Yes. Be on your guard.”

Gladio nodded and turned on his own clip on light. Ignis waited behind him, keeping behind the large shield Gladio carried. He was glad he brought it along. The more protection the better. Even though he became upset over Gladio's supposed selfishness, he too felt the same. He wouldn't know what to do if fatal injuries or death fell upon Gladio. Traveling with him the past few days had been meaningful and life changing. There was no one else he'd rather dine with or cook for. He'd care for him always even after the darkness overthrows his vision.

“Gladio? Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Everyone turned to Ignis, wondering what it was he may have heard. As one of the pistol armed hunters began to question Ignis, he was abruptly bitten and pulled away by the large behemoth. His yell was torturous and carried; it no doubt would startle the other behemoth out of hiding. Knowing this, Cor quickly shot off a flare to signal the first group to attack once the beast was in their sights. 

The behemoth was still limping. Now that he was much closer, Ignis further examined its injury. The leg looked as if it had been bitten up, most likely by sabertusks. From the looks of the crooked shape of the leg, it was safe to say it was broken. 

“We need to take it out by its leg. Sever it and there'll be a high chance of incapacitating it.”

“Swoop in, cut the leg down, kill it with ease. Got it.” 

“It's hurt so it's hostility and awareness is above its norm. Proceed with extreme caution, Gladio.”

“I will.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at Gladio's blank reply. He lives for battles like the one they were now engaged in. Despite the rush, a small percentage of his words were genuine. The worry in him was beginning to build up inside but that was to be expected. His only option was to immerse himself in this chaos to better assist Gladio.

Each hunter positioned themselves around the behemoth. The gunmen kept to the back while those armed with swords and polearms engaged. True to Ignis’ word, the behemoth was more violent. With a greater threat in it's way, the beast recklessly dove into a hunter, sending him flying against a rock. Gunshots from the area and from the other group were going off furiously. The night was going to be long.

Gladiolus kept his shield up and took to the creatures blind side. The damaged front leg would be tricky to get at but with the added help, Gladio could get to it in no time. Several hunters began their hack and slash assault from the front. They took bangs against the shields they wielded, doing their best to keep the behemoth distracted. Gladio began sneaky up on its side, leaving the safe zone behind and coming up in it's line of sight. Ignis was following but soon found it best to crouch under the behemoth to get to it's other side. Cor approached it from behind, ready for the inevitable realization of the three of them sneaking up on it. 

One of the hunters yelled of a man down while another urged Gladio to hurry. 

“I hear you.”

Gladio peaks over his shoulder just to finally realized Ignis was hone. He quickly scanned his surroundings till he caught sight of Ignis on the other side with his daggers out. When their eyes locked, Ignis nodded to Gladio and pointed his thumb toward the rear of the behemoth so Gladio could see Cor was ready for him to make his move. 

The big guy dropped his original plan of sneaking and rushed into the wounded leg. A large slash to the tender skin had the behemoth screeching and roaring in furious pain. It bucked, almost kicking Cor. Rolling out of the way on time, he began his attack. He unsheathed his sword with swift grace, creating decent lacerations. 

On the other side, Ignis was struggling with his blur and the darkness. Cloud coverage was beginning to interfere and shades of black were filling the view. However, the distinct rumbling of the behemoth's stomach was enough to keep Ignis on track of where he was. The large creature was trapped in place thanks to Gladio's handy work on the damaged leg. Everything was actually going well. The limp on the beast was worse, limiting its mobility. 

Ignis struck the beast with one dagger, feeling the blade go past each protective layer of rough skin. The sensation of the dagger going through was odd at first. Nothing moved but there was still sound all around. Ignis blinked, still capable of seeing down the length of his arm. Was it dead, perhaps? He pulled the blade out, suddenly, before getting pushed to the ground by the behemoth slamming its body against him. His hands searched around his chest, looking for the light stick that was supposed to be hung around his neck. 

In the front, the behemoth rammed it's head against the head of a hunter. Others scattered as the behemoth became much more aggressive. Gladio dropped after the beast dropped from multiple attacks. He was able to roll to the center where his large sword pierced through its soft underbelly and his shield was against his entire upper body and face. 

“This was a stupid decision.”

Gladio was pinned underneath the, almost, lifeless body of the behemoth. The shield in his face was pressing hard against his forehead. He was luckily able to keep his nose and mouth in the curve of the shield. The top edge was pressing down on his forehead, sharp pain piercing through his head. It was unbearable.

Ignis stood up, not hearing anything in terms of fighting or struggles. The world had become silent. Cor rushed over to Ignis, also trying to find Gladio. 

“Where's Gladio?”

Ignis asked with caution to the silence around. Cor was close enough to see but the blurriness was definitely almost complete in it's invasion. But not knowing where Gladio was, not hearing his deep voice, or feeling his warm calloused hands, was troublesome. For Cor, it was a parent trying to find his child in a large crowd. 

Cor called on the hunters still standing. The kill count was minimal and the behemoth was absolutely done for.

“Sir, the last time I saw Gladiolus, he was under the behemoth.”

“We need to move it. Ignis. Stay here with these two. There's been no word from the other hunters. We need to assume the worse and keep an eye out for the other behemoth.”

“Yes sir.”

Two of the hunters stayed behind with Ignis who kept his eye on Cor and the others till they were out of sight. He closed his eyes, a hint of worry still filling his mind. Now knowing the other behemoth could still be lurking was something to focus on. Ignis tried to focus on the sounds. The sights were revealing nothing. 

Cor and the other hunters began to push the deadweight behemoth. Underneath it, the sound of a struggle could be heard. Gladio with as much power he could exert, was helping push the beast with his shield hand. As the pressure was released from his head, he was able to pop up the shield. It took an extra ten minutes to at least remove the upper portion of the body.

“Shit. That hurt like fucking…Ifrit’s fire was burning through my head.”

“It looks like he was.”

Gladio sorely reached for his forehead. Blood was trickling down the bridge of his nose from his new wound. The perfect compliment to his other facial scar. 

“I look good, don't I? 

“Okay.”

Cor put a calm hand on Gladio's shoulder, relieved to see he was okay. 

“Where's Iggy?”

Gladio quickly took off in the direction he last saw Ignis, excited to show him his new wound. 

“Hey, Iggy.”

Ignis turned to the sound of his nickname, seeing a smiling, bleeding, blurry Gladiolus Amicitia. He was getting closer, and had all these people not been around, especially Cor, he'd jump into Gladio's arms. His composure stayed it's usual calm. Having Gladio in his sight reassured him.

Gladio continued a prideful stride toward Ignis, ready to openly grab him and press his lips against the other’s own. That man looked amazing and judging by the drippings on his dagger, he was able to get a good hit on the behemoth. It was enough to rile him up Gladio. 

But he stopped. Everyone did. Nobody moved.

“Iggy. Don't… move…”

“Gladio?”

“Shhh…”

The quiet snarl of the smaller behemoth had Ignis realizing what was behind him. Cor walked up cautiously, stopping a few steps behind Gladio. Ignis slowly steadied his hands over his daggers. He wasn't about to go down without a fight.

But the longer he looked forward, the less he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mondays may become my new norm. Ugh! I'm sorry I can't keep a set schedule! Life and such! Haha! A few chapters left! Just putting that reminder out there! So enjoy! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Ignis began to feel panic. He was afraid to blink out of fear of never seeing anything again. It wouldn't be horrible to have Gladiolus be the last person he sees. However, seeing him in this situation wasn't ideal. The behemoth behind him was sniffing around the three humans that stood, mostly, still in front of it.

Even experienced hunters still nervously buckle at the feel of wet breathe on the back of the neck. Nothing to be ashamed of. The sensation was disgusting and not one you'd want to feel. At this moment, it was all the same. Some can handle it, others can't. When that warm, slithery spit of air constantly hit the back of Ignis, he shuttered. His stomach churned and his eyes widened in an attempt not to blink. He gripped his dagger, ready to take a stand at it. Just in case. 

Gladio watched, terror knocking at his brain and heart. This was the last thing he wanted for Ignis. All of his second guessing, trying to keep him away from a dangerous battle returned. Mental kicking haunted Gladio but he wasn't about to let it drag him down. He strangled the hilt of his sword to the point of whitening his knuckles. The behemoth threw it's head up and down like a startled spiracorn, making the other hunters behind Gladio nervous. Cor, as well, was ready to draw his katana for when the situation called for retaliation.

The behemoth snarled as Ignis let out held up air. It's attention turned to the other two hunters. Each shivered when the behemoth began to sniff them. Everyone in front of them signaled for them to remain still but, one of the hunters was struggling. The terror within his eyes showed as he began to quake. He had his pistol still gripped in his shaking hands, index finger glued to the trigger. Gladio was already waving his hands more than he'd like in order to get him to stay steady.

Ignis turned his head slowly to peer over his shoulder. The hunter behind him was sweating profusely from the touch of a large snout on his back. By the way he appeared, Ignis couldn't tell if it was a bead of sweat or a tear that ran down his cheek. The man was understandably scared and therefore, whipped around at the feel of the behemoths wet puff of air. He turned on his heels, pointing his pistol up and pulling the trigger. 

The bullet grazed the cheek of the behemoth, causing it to shriek in anger and panic. Ignis and the other hunter turned to try to inflict more damage but were met with it's head hurling at them. It was a moment of slowed time. Everything was happening in a matter of seconds before freezing. Gladio felt he was about to lose everything all the while watching Ignis and the hunter hit the ground while the other hunter was stomped on. It didn't take any second thoughts. Gladiolus ran in, sword and shield in hand. 

Cor followed, knowing there would be no sense in trying to yell down Gladio. He followed the younger man, giving a forceful thrust of his sword into the beast’s exposed shoulder. As it's legs were about to ram into Cor in retaliation, Gladio blocked the impact on time with his shield. Even though it brought him down to one knee, he was still able to make an attempt at swinging his sword. A hit landed on one of the beefy legs, allowing other sword and polearms wielding hunters to rush in and do some damage. 

Firearms sounded off, rounds piercing through rough hide. The battle raged on against the behemoth. Some hunters were pushed around like rag dolls while two more met their end. Gladio continued to be on his defensive stance, shield up whenever the beast was zeroed in on him. Every hit was hard to block. The force would sometimes kick the air out of him. Other times, it was a struggle to keep his feet planted in the ground. Whatever it took, though, to keep Ignis safe, he'd do it.

Ignis, along with the hunter who hit the ground with him, scattered to their feet. The hunter drew his pistol, shooting at the back end of the behemoth. It was a welcomed distraction for Cor and the other hunters to cut in and attack it's blindsided. Gladio, on the other hand, took to the direction of Ignis, dodging wild tosses and kicks. In the distance, a bright,glowing light shined. Ignis, while standing up, felt the weight of the glow stick on his neck. It had been tucked into his collar the whole time but, circumstances kept him from realizing this.

As Cor had told him earlier, Ignis cracked the emergency light stick. Gladio knew what it meant. He had to hurry to Ignis’ side but this behemoth was making it difficult. It wasn't stupid. The beast knew there were people in every direction it turned. It played everyone, thinking they had it distracted. Ignis and the hunter held their ground till they were met with the hostile. The hunter, out of pure luck, blind fired and landed a bullet in the eye of the behemoth. 

A terrorifying growl of pain filled the air. The beast began it's bucking and kicking to irradicate everything around it. Some of the hunters made a small retreat, regrouping with Cor for a new plan. He had to think quick, seeing as Gladio was still guarding and running his way to Ignis. So he took to the defensive plan and had his hunters perform long range attacks. The swordsmen stayed back as guns went off and polearms struck at the behemoth from a distance. There was a casualty but the effort was enough to get Gladio to Ignis and the other hunter. 

Almost there, Gladio lifted his shield over his head to block an incoming attack. He couldn't help but notice ignis’ stance. He was ready to throw one of his daggers. Always observant, Ignis looked as if he were still able to examine his surroundings with his eyes. Finally, he was by his side at last but with no time to talk. He blocked a heavy hit, attempting to protect Ignis and the hunter. It was hard to let that hunter go. He shoved Ignis into Gladio's arms before the shield could cover him. The hunter took a deadly hit.

Gladio was going to make sure his actions weren't done in vain. 

“You okay Iggy?

“I'm fine. We need to move.”

“Can you see?”

Ignis didn't answer and, instead, threw his dagger toward the growling sound of the behemoth. He had one knife left. Gladio took Ignis by his hand and walked him, quickly toward Cor and the other hunters. They were able to regain it's attention for a few minutes. Hunters were getting knocked down from the behemoth pushing through the tips of the polearms. 

It was slowing down, the wounds becoming too much. It was time to switch to the offensive. Hunters charged in with their swords, overwhelming the beast. Bullets broke through, six shots at a time. Cor went in, breaking through it's front legs with ease. The behemoth's head dropped in front of Gladio. It would be the perfect end. Except, it flung it's head up, catching Gladio off guard, just grazing his body and hitting the edge of his shield. Ignis knew how close they were and pulled his dagger. The only thing he could see was minimal movement but that was enough to know he was right in front of the head.

Ignis twirled the dagger in his hand, lunged forward, and stuck the dagger in the center of the behemoth's head. Everything went silent. No on said anything, choosing to gather up and regroup.

Gladio held his side, noting the spotting of blood coming from his abdomen. Same previously injured area. Ignis was going to kill him if Cor didn't beat him to it. He felt thin fingers grab his hands, gently and cautiously.

“You got hurt, didn't you?”

“No. It's just a- ow. What the fuck?”

Cor smacked Gladio upside of his head.

“Haven't I told you not to play hero?”

“Cor. I'm fine. Really. Don't lecture me. I'm good, I swear.”

Ignis squeezed Gladio's hand as Cor glared at him. 

“We should regroup back at HQ.”

“Yeah. I just need a moment with Ignis.”

Cor sighed, noticing the lit up light stick. He gave Gladio a nod and went back with the hunters to gather up the wounded and deceased.

Ignis was face to face with Gladio but couldn't see him anymore. Only brief movements and small flashes of light. The night was long and it grewer longer when he was separated from Gladio. Thinking he lost him was terrorifying. Being in front of him now was a huge sigh of relief.

“So it happened, huh?”

“I'm afraid so…”

“Yet you, uh, kind of saved my life again.”

“It was sheer luck, Gladio.”

“Skill, baby.”

“Stop it.”

Gladio gathered Ignis into his arms, squeezing him tight. Blindness didn't change anything. The only thing Ignis wished for was to see Gladio's face after the battle. He moved back, raising his hands to the taller man's face. He felt the stubble on his chin and the dirt gained from their outdoor scuffle. His fingers traced the new laceration over Gladio's forehead. After a tsk, he continued to trail his face till his fingers ran over the lips he was looking for.

“Ignis?”

Ignis threw his arms around Gladio and kissed him. He could close his eyes now. Maybe he'd never see Gladio through his eyes again, but he'd always have that handsome figure in his heart and soul. That's all he wanted. 

“Damn, Iggy. That was a damn good kiss.”

Gladio grinned, sticking his hands on Ignis’ hips. Before he could enact his next action, Ignis gently pressed his forehead to Gladio's earning a low, satisfied grumble. 

“I learn quick, big guy.”

“Can we do that again.”

“Absolutely.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Gladio chuckled as he tilted his head and kissed Ignis. They didn't care about the time and place or the lack of sight that would plague Ignis from now on. This was where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!!! I like how this chapter came out and I hope y'all do too! I can't thank everyone enough, ever, for the attention given to my series! Thank you! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!!! The last chapter! Enjoy!

Leide can be a harsh place to live in. Unbearable heat, sand that hit like cactuar needles, and vast lonely lands unforgiving and unlivable. It was here that a wolf lived alone, scavenging and living off the lands. He wasn't searching for a pack, let alone, another wanderer but he found one. 

A raven, the one that saved the wolf from dying foolishly. He was resourceful and smart with skills to match. The bird couldn't just let the canine go on his own. The company he gave was enjoyable. There was nothing like it. He followed the wolf, saving him once more. 

All of a sudden, Leide wasn't so harsh. It became the sky; vast, twinkling with the stars above. The Astrals had blessed them with one another. They fought through the battles, no matter how giant or tiny their foes were. Even when the raven lost his ability to see, they stormed into battle.

Sabertusks weren't the mightiest of opponents, but they were pesky and sly in large numbers. For the blind raven, he had trouble flying. Everytime he flapped his wings, he'd fall. He couldn't claw at them, couldn't advise his wolf properly. But he never gave up, even when the odds were against him. 

The wolf didn't fight for the raven, but rather, guided him.

\----------

A large swing of a greatsword sent three sabertusks flying across the sand. As they landed, they were stabbed by pointy daggers. 

“Ignis. Nice work. Let's end this.”

“Let's, Gladio.”

Gladiolus Amicitia joined Ignis Scientia by his side, placing a hand on his scratched up shoulder. 

“That little scuffle you had with that sabertusk is going to leave a nice scar.”

“I suppose. But you, of all people, would love to see that.”

“Hell yeah.”

Gladio, after his jacket was torn in half, pretended to fix an imaginary collar. He lifted his shield, negating two sabers. Already, they had killed fifteen of them. Only five left. Ignis was beginning to use his sense of hearing to his advantage by listening in for the sabertusk’s steps. Their growling and snarling also gave them away. 

Instead of waiting on the pests to come, Gladio stepped forward with his shield. He would counter, but only able to push them away. Ignis would stay his ground, near Gladio but not too close. He'd hold up his daggers in a guarded position as his own way of countering. He found success, able to lash out at the creatures. The hits and cuts dealt to the sabertusks was starting to defeat them.

With not much life, the sabertusks tried to avoid the two men. They'd jump away from incoming attacks then scratch at whatever their claws landed on. Ignis, noticing he wasn't getting swarmed like Gladio, decided to take some of that attention for himself. He threw one of his daggers at one, taking notice of Ignis. He didn't see but he heard it coming at him. He took a step back and flicked his dagger at through it's mouth before it could snap down on him.

There would've been four left but, Gladio managed to kill three. So that left one. They came together, Gladio hoisting his shield to block them both. One last attempt by the sabertusk ended in one of it's claws piercing through Gladio's forearm, Ignis nearly getting bitten, and Gladio dropping his sword down on the beast. 

The last hunt, after an hour and so minutes, was over. It seemed like it lasted the whole day. When the adrenaline settled and their breathing mostly regulated, Gladio grasped his arm, groaning to himself. Ignis’ head turned back and forth, making sure he was still by Gladio's side.

“Are you hurt, Gladio?”

“Nah. That last fucker was just able to sink a claw in me. Nothing too bad.”

Ignis felt around Gladio's hand, up his forearm, till he reached the fresh wound. Fresh blood coated the edges. The taller man had seem to slow the bleeding already so that left the matter of getting it covered and tended to.

“Let me cover that. It feels serious.”

“It isn't.”

“Now, now Gladiolus. You know better than to refuse my assistance.”

“Fine. If it means not getting kicked in the shin.”

Ignis smiled, patting Gladio on the chest.

\----------

That bird was an excellent nurse; caring and gentle. So when the raven went blind, the wolf returned the favor. They partook in a hunt to solidify their companionship.To aid one another was truly rewarding. 

The wolf loved his raven companion. He wanted to protect him with his life. Love him every day without fear of losing him. The raven, though stoic at times, shared this same love. It was a beautiful feeling to dine with him and to share knowledge and tactics. 

It was time to leave the sands of Leide. If the wolf was to keep the raven from harm, he would have to move them away from the harsh terrain. The raven, satisfied with their hunt, agreed to leave. Though he would've traveled with him any day. 

Soon enough, the wolf and the raven found a home. 

\----------

Gladio shoveled loose dirt, clearing it of weeds and rocks. He wiped sweat from his brow and stretched his arms. A whole acre of land had finally been cleared out. It only took two months and Gladio was glad it was over. At least, the first part was over. 

“Time to give the good news.”

The big guy walked into a simple brick home, wiping his feet on the welcome mat. He washed his hands with a mint scented soap bar. Taking a whiff of t reminded him of the man waiting for him somewhere in the house they lived in. 

No one in the living room nor the bedroom. The dining room showed signs of a presence with a set table. Gladio turned past the dinner table and quietly walked into the kitchen. There he was. If he wasn't outside, he was cooking inside. With an adoring smile on his face, Gladio leaned against the fridge and watched.

Ignis, though blind, was slowly but surely, getting his cooking skills back. He fumbled a lot, sometimes with sharp objects in hand. Thanks to Cor, whom he was connecting very well with, he had measuring cups written in braille. It was thanks to Gladio's little sister, Iris, that he was able to learn braille. 

Always diligent and determined, Ignis resumed his life as if he never lost his vision. Not to say he never got frustrated, at times, with himself or Gladio for hovering too much. He had ups and a lot of downs but never enough to deter him away. Gladio loved that about him. 

Watching Ignis chopping vegetables and poultry warmed Gladio's heart. The man wore a smile as he practiced his favorite skill. Ignis, with a new ease, walked around the kitchen, turning a burner on the stove on, gathering spices, and a long spoon to stir. The around from the preparation alone was enough to make Gladio stomach growl a little too loud. 

“Gladio?”

“Yeah.”

Ignis smiled, walking in the direction of his voice. He could've fooled anyone that didn't know him with his confident walk. Toned arms wrapped around Gladio's neck, followed by a tasty kiss. 

“Mmm. You taste like bananas.”

“Do I now? Well, there is a banana bread baking in the oven as we speak.”

“Stars above, Iggy. Talk dirty to me.”

The blind man simply chuckled, and continued preparing dinner. A poultry, vegetable soup with Cleigne wheat crackers. Ignis carefully gathered the vegetables and placed them in the pot. A previously made broth was poured in, and then the poultry. A pinch of dried basil was added with the spices pulled from before. 

Gladio walked behind Ignis, placing his hands on the other’s hips and a salty kiss on his neck. 

“All the dirt has been turned.”

“At long last.”

“Damn right. The whole thing was a bitch to do.”

“Now we can add the fertilizer your sister gave us.”

“How much more do we have to do?”

“Not much. Now, don't touch the contents of this pot. Let it cook.”

Gladio smirked, turning the shorter man around and holding on to him for dear life. Ignis look forward, content with what was happening. The two shared many moments in this kitchen since they moved in. Some tender, others very erotic. It was a combination of both at the moment.

“We also need to pick up the potatoes.”

“Mmhm.”

They shared a steamy kiss, tongues crossing and slurping one another. The time that needed to be killed before the soup was ready would be passed rather quickly.

\----------

The raven had forgotten what it was like to love someone dearly. To be loved in return was new though. All the little rewards love gave out were overwhelming and pretty. He began to soar high into the sky, no worries of crashing or falling unexpectedly. He had the wolf to thank for it all.

That canine that never truly loved till he met the raven. How could he have been living life without ever knowing the greatest feeling of all? It was baffling to think he could've missed out on this beautifully feathered creature. 

There was just one thing. The wolf had no problem announcing what he felt. The raven on the other hand, was different. Despite the trust and endearment, he still feared. As high as the raven flew, there was still the gravity that tried to keep him down. He loves that wolf, with all his heart and soul. Saying it would be an even bigger life changer. If he waited too long, again, he would possibly be losing out on a second chance at love. And the wolf was someone he couldn't bare to be without.

This is how the beginning of the rest of their lives start.

\----------

It had been a long day. Iris and Cor were over, sharing embarrassing stories of a young Gladio. Cake was eaten as well as a, rare gem of a find, Catoblepas steak. There was laughter, and a few tears as well. Overall, everyone got along. Iris loved Ignis, happily accepting his relationship with her big brother. The approval was greatly appreciated. Especially when it came from Cor.

By six in the evening, they left, leaving Gladio and Ignis alone at last. Ignis washed dishes as Gladio packed away the leftover cake. The company was welcomed, always, but the temporary silence after they left, was golden. The hyperness of before, died down into soft humming, and quick stealing of cake crumbs. Bliss.

Ignis dried his hands on his cotton towel and made his way to the living room. He called for Gladio but didn't get a response. So he tried the kitchen, even though he just came from there. Nothing. Next, he opened the front door and called for him, but still no answer. He finally tried their bedroom, and this time, he got a response.

“Oh. There you are.”

“Figured I change my clothes already.”

“Good idea.”

Gladio watched Ignis head into their closet, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. His skin looked wonderfully smooth, even with the small scars on his shoulder from their last hunt. Other smaller scars stood out as well. It was hard not to stare at every part of the man. Gladio never knew another man could make him feel this way. 

“Gladio?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“Have you seen my grey shirt?”

It was to Ignis' left but Gladio wasn't about to tell him that. What he wanted to tell him, was how he feels. More like, how Ignis made him feel. He became a teenage boy around him, especially when he got undressed.

Ignis was still feeling around the shelves in their closet when his hand met with…

“Gladio?”

“It's to your left.”

“Oh. Thank y-”

“Now you owe me.”

The blind man was confused and his face said it all. He tried smiling but he was lost. Gladio traced the height of Ignis’ back, particularly, the scars. His finger was cold, sending shivering pulses down the back he admired. 

Ignis froze, making a soft noise as Gladio continued to touch him. He felt so delicate, like he was melting even though he was cold. Big hands made their way around to the front of Ignis’ body, pulling off the last articles of clothing Ignis had left on. He was completely exposed now, a blush running across his face.

Gladio ran his hands down, slowly, getting a reaction from his partner. A moan escaped Ignis when he felt callused fingertips poking at the base of his member. The taller man was getting right to the point tonight, not giving Ignis the opportunity to back out. His hands grabbed Ignis' full length, sliding up and down till Ignis leaned back against Gladio's upper body. 

The way Ignis reacted was making Gladio hard. Knees from both of them buckled at the unpredictable touches. One moment, Gladio was jerking him, the next he was rubbing his thumb over the head of Ignis’ cock. Ignis exposed his neck to Gladio, who happily accepted it as a haven for his kisses. 

The shorter of the two was panicking, but at the same time, was enjoying every second. What really turned him on was when he began to feel Gladio's erection against his ass. He suddenly began to think pervertedly. The feeling of possibly receiving Gladio's warm cum all over his back made him moan louder than usual.

Gladio pulled Ignis with him as he walked backwards toward their bed. He guided him down, on his back and legs spread wide open. One of the neat things of being blind was not knowing Gladio's next move. He felt the big guy’s tongue licking all over his pulsating manhood. It was overwhelmingly amazing. Ignis threw his head back as Gladio sucked hard on the tip of his cock. 

“G-gladio.”

“I want you, Iggy.”

Ignis blushed at his words, hoping he heard that right. It wasn't everyday he let Gladio go about that last step. He was never ready. What was the difference between now and then? Other times they tried, he always backed away. Right now, as he heard the rustling of Gladio's clothes drop to the floor, he wanted him more than anything. He nodded, knowing the big guy saw his approval.

Gladio, still standing, took the lube from his drawer and squeezed some onto his hand, specifically the fingers. He had to prep Ignis, hopefully it be enough to get him ready for the real thing. Gladio slipped the first finger in. Ignis hissed but was soon replaced with a purr. The sensation changed as Gladio wiggled his finger around. So the true test began when Gladio stuck a second finger in.

He got up to three fingers. Ignis was desperate for more. Gladio was rock hard just from watching Ignis’ body react to being finger fucked. The way his back arched slightly, or when his hands gripped the sheets after the third finger was added. The man was a hot mess. Thick fingers retreated out the tight hole they had dwelled in and were soon covered in lube again.

“You ready?”

“I am.”

Short, sweet, and simple in his reply, Ignis nodded, panting like a dog in heat. They were going well past their usual touch and moans. This time, there was no intention of stopping from either one. Ignis couldn't have felt more ready than at this very moment. He trusted this man with his life. Gladio is and always will be his whole world. 

A kiss was shared between them before the taller man began to prod Ignis’ entrance. He moaned into Gladio's ear, feeling a twisted knot form in his stomach. The big guy kneeled in between Ignis’ legs and pushed in, in a gradual manner. Ignis felt like he was dizzy, hands holding on to whatever body part he could grab. The grip Gladio felt wrap around his cock was like nothing he ever felt before. His large palms placed themselves on Ignis’ arching back. The man he held was tense, causing that grip to become tighter. The bigger man groaned rather loudly, each of them trying to adjust to one another.

“Damn it, Iggy. Relax.”

He couldn't speak, only shaking his head. Was it so easy to just relax? Ignis tried breathing in and out. That too was difficult. Gladio pecked away at Ignis' neck and shoulder, attempting to help him settle. 

“Gladio… you.”

“Need to move? I know. Do you want me to?”

Ignis nodded once more and Gladio pushed him back down to his back. Keeping in between Ignis’ legs, he was finally able to slide out and back in with less resistance. The change in position made for easier movement. They moaned together in a kiss, Gladio beginning a series of short thrusts that helped Ignis to adjust. 

He watched Ignis expressions change as he picked up the pace. Ignis was more relaxed, creating great relief to Gladio's member. They were two bodies in unison at this point. Ignis ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, sliding them down his body. He rested a hand on Gladio's chest, using the other to feel around Gladio's body. 

The sound of their skin smacking together filled the air, but never louder than the pleasuring noises each man let out. Every time Gladio came down, Ignis would feel a horrendously, amazing sensation like something out of a dream. It was blowing up his mind and sending his heart in a blazing fast race. All that would complete this was seeing Gladio's face. What did he look like during their sexual act? 

All they could do was moan into each other's skin as Gladiolus pulled out. A few quick jerks and he came over his lover's stomach. Ignis was still on a high, fixated on joining Gladio as fast as he could. Perhaps reading his mind, or Ignis’ show of impatient grabbing, Gladio went down on Ignis', taking as much of him in his mouth as he could. He bobbed up and down making the most sexiest grunting noises Ignis had ever heard from him.

A deep, desperation began to boil up inside. Ignis’ whole body lit up like Ifrit's flames, ready to melt at Gladio's touch. It seemed like he'd never get there. Every motion tortured him, sending waves of ecstacy throughout his body. As an added bonus, Gladio began to finger him fiercely, hitting that sensitive button again and again and again.

Ignis sat up, urging Gladio to remove himself. Doing so, he let Ignis take it the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around him as he ejaculated. After the agony of needing his climax, he was suddenly relieved. Tension and otherworldly sensations were released back to where they hid before. Whatever else happened, Ignis was unsure of.

\----------

For a moment, the raven thought he could see. He blinked his eyes profusely, but nothing would show. But from what he thought he did see, looked to be fur. Soft, and warming- it could only belong to the wolf. He was wrapped up, safely in his arms. He would never go cold. Never be left alone again. 

\--

“Gladio?”

Ignis called for his lover, running his hand over a stubbled jaw. 

“Yeah?”

Gladio held the caressing hand in his own, moving it over his lips to kiss the palm. 

“I'm sorry.”

“For what? Did you accidentally put too much salt in the cake aga-”

“No. I just… I'm just… I'm sorry for holding back when you never did.”

\--

Amber eyes stared into cloudy orbs. Even though they were discoloured, the raven's eyes still had a sense of strength to them. The wolf listened to the squawking, admiring the powerful tones it produced.

\---

“I can't count how many times you've told me you love me… I certainly can't count my own since I've never…”

“Not gonna lie, Iggy. I've been waiting for you to say it.”

Gladio propped himself up with his elbow, leaning his cheek on his hand. He ran his fingers through Ignis’ hair, still a bit sweaty from making love.

“I know and I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.”

“I am.”

\---

The wolf stood up, knowing the raven would be fine. He shook his fur and waited on the raven. Wings spread wide, the raven hopping atop the wolf's back.

\---

“I've been scared. Everytime I feel certain, I mess it up with stupid thoughts. When I think this is too good to be true I… back away, never realizing I was keeping us from truly moving forward.”

“But you're not.”

“Gladio- I always convince myself that, by the time I do confess, it'll be too late. You'll leave and I'll have lost my chance once more.”

“But you haven't.”

“Not now, at least.”

“Do you see me walking away every time you don't say it?”

“Well… no… ... I'm blind. Remember?”

“Really?”

Gladio laughed, appreciating Ignis getting out of his own rut. Ignis also chuckled before silencing the other.

“I love you, Gladiolus.”

“Ha… what?”

“I do… I love you. Through thick and thin... I love you.”

\---

The wolf and the raven no longer had to wander alone. They found each other. They'd always be in each other's company. The wolf had lived as he promised and found a love more true than any he'd ever found before. The raven, with a second chance at love, wouldn't let it fade away, no matter the fear or the uncertainties. 

\---

“I love you too, Ignis.”

Said the wolf to the raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I rewrote this about five times! I was so encouraged by the attention given to this craziness! To think it all started at two in the morning, one sleepless night! I hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I did! Thank you! Sad that it's over but I got more planned so, if you liked this, keep an eye out for future content!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed The Wolf and The Raven!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This will be my second series as I finish up my other series! I came up with this at two in the morning! I regret nothing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
